


Fairy Tail Reborn!

by Kyuubi16



Category: Fairy Tail, Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Canon Related, Cowgirl Position, Crossover, Crossover romance, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Het, Heterosexuality, Lemon, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubi16/pseuds/Kyuubi16
Summary: An unfortunate incident saw the famous guild known as Fairy Tail to nearly be dissolved. One member stepped up and took the rank Guild Master to prevent this. While the former master has left to track down the criminal responsible the current master is do





	1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail Reborn

0

Naruto x ?

0

Story Start

0

In a shop in a small port city town a young man was browsing a selection of keys.

"So have you come to window shop as you always do or are you going to buy something?" The aged shop keep asked as a tired yawn escaped his lips. The shop keeper was nearing the later years of life and was balding with salt shade hair and small rectangular frame glasses which he was using to read the paper. He stared that the young blond in front of him.

The blond spiky haired young man wore a button of dark blue dress shirt neatly tucked into a pair of dress slacks and black dress shoes. "I was hoping to find something that piqued my interest. These wares are nice, but nothing I would find vital."

"I am sorry, my boy. But whatever you hope to keep finding it looks like I just don't have them."

"Its fine. " The young man dismissed politely. It's a shame none of the mages of my guilds use any of the type of items you're selling. I'll just have to come back another time. Thanks anyway Jiji," The man waved off the merchant before he moved into the weapon stands, perusing the many items on offer.

He began looked through every organization of weapon, ranging from spears, partisans, longswords to short swords, knives, and daggers. He heard the sound of the bell over the door ringing, indicating another customer; he chose to ignore it, carrying on looking through the weapons. "I'm going to have to start doing more missions and gaining money for the guild treasury." He murmured as he turned to face the commotion by the counter.

The young woman was bartering with the owner; she was either a teenager or a young adult on the cusp of adulthood. She had blond hair a shade darker than his tied in a lump of a ponytail that hung on the right side of her head. She was wearing a white shirt with a blue cross design and a blue skirt in similar color and had thigh high black boots and a brown belt on her waist. After he got done admiring those legs of hers he trailed up her hips and took notice of a black whip with a heart shaped pointed holster and the tips of a set of keys tied onto the belt.

"Nikora, the Canis Minor huh?" He commented drawing the girl's attention. "Ah, forgive my rudeness, sometimes I'm a bit too curious for my own good."

"You know about Celestial Spirits?" She asked in genuine surprise.

"I know enough. I'm a traveler so I regular encounter other mages and acquire about their magic, its become a hobby of mine to pass the time. Either way 20,000 Jewels is a bit too much for Nikora." He directed back at the shop keeper as he looked at the price tag of the item the young woman was admiring.

"Yeah, you're telling me," the woman replied with a sigh.

Naruto glanced at the key then at the young woman. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of coin. "Here, take it." He said as he tossed the bag on the counter.

"What are you doing? I can't accept this." Suddenly her eyes widened in realization. "Don't you think that I'm that type of girl just because of what you saw me doing." Her brow narrowed to a furious stare.

The man let out a laugh. "Of course not. I don't even see anything important in this town I want to buy and you seem like you really want that key. Besides I got plenty enough Jewels on me, enough for food and transportation. Well it was nice meeting you." Naruto smiled at both the old merchant and the girl. Giving a quick wave before he walked out of the small shop.

Naruto began making his way down the street.

Naruto couldn't help but be drawn in by the crowd of women. News about a mage from Fairy Tail had drawn his interest. He made his way to the man claiming to be Salamander. That blue hair and tattoo he seemed familiar. "Who the hell are you supposed to be? You're not from Fairy Tail."

"Well I have to take my leave now!" He was cut off by the 'Salamander'. Who flew up into the air with purple magic, but not without giving a court wink at Lucy in particular. "I hope you all consider my offer of joining me for a party on my boat at the port!" He laughed as he flew into the sky.

Lucy began retching in disgust. "I can't believe I was fooled by Charm magic!" She continued retching as the crowd dispersed. She then took notice of Naruto. "You, the guy from before. Now I owe you twice over. Thank you. I was able to get the key see." The girl spoke with a light pant, pointing at the shiny silver key at her waist.

"Well I was glad to help," he responded with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks to you I don't have to worry about going broke anytime soon. Thanks!" The girl smiled widely at him again, a thin red blush appearing on her face. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia by the way."

"Nice to meet you Hearfilia-san, my name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"So what kind of mage are you?" Lucy asked him in interested, now walking alongside him.

"My brand of magic is rather unique." It wasn't a complete lie. "The man who created the original principles of this called it Ninshuu."

"Ninshuu?" Lucy asked as she quirk an eyebrow in interest. "What's that?"

"The original purpose of Ninshuu was to be used as a tool for people to understand each other. Now its principles have been converted for combat oriented purpose. The use of it is as various as the many forms of magic to exist. Ranging from using elements to summoning itself."

"Wow that sounds really impressive." Lucy said in awe. She knew some disciplines of magic could be versatile, but this is the first time she heard of it branching into such different types.

"It takes a lot of concentration and dedication to learn the art of Ninjutsu, which is what Ninshuu has become over the years. Anyway since I told you mine, why don't you tell me about yours Heartfilia-san?"

"Well I'm a Celestial Mage soI deal in sumomoning spirits from keys. I have three gold keys and now I have three silver keys."

"I see, three of the twelve golden keys is a rather impressive start." He mused before adding, "Anyway I'm going out for lunch, since my trip out of town would take a few hours and the train food is only just edible at best. Do you care to join me Heartfilia-san?"

"I would like that actually." The guy was rather cute and piqued Lucy's interest, at the very least he would be interesting company.

"There you go again Naruto-sama!" a feisty voice called out drawing both of their attention.

A young woman of average height, slim, and curvaceous figure approached them. Her tan was that of a light complexion with long, straight and glossy black colored hair with a light violet tint. That hair of hers reached down her lower back, while loose for the most part was done in two bangs in the front that framed her face with two bun-shaped loops at the side of her head.

She wore a light amount of facial makeup with her lips being covered in glossy dark lipstick, and her slanted dark eyes, possessing long eyelashes, being topped by a pair of elongated, diagonal dark spots. She was wearing a deep orange Chenogasm with the design of twin intertwining white eastern dragon designs going along her outfit. "As always Naruto-sama is chasing skirts instead of focusing on the job."

Naruto hastily threw his hands up. "Its not like that Minerva-chan," he tried to argue as Lucy shot him an accusing glance.

"Skirt-chaser huh?"

"Oi, have you know I'm a gentleman thank you." He replied as he turned to girl. "If you're done embarrassing me Minerva-chan I plan on taking Lucy-san out for lunch and I need some jewels."

Minerva eyes widened in alarm. "Naruto-sama you had twenty thousand jewels of spending money what happened?" the teenager asked in alarm.

Naruto nervously chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "It was for a good cause I swear."

Said girl frowned and let out a huff and used her power of Territory to summon a bag of jewels. "Then let us go out for lunch."

Naruto led the ladies to a nice lunch where they sat down and began to enjoy a rather peaceful meal. "I'll be right back." Naruto excused himself leaving the two ladies alone while he went to wash up.

"So, Minerva-san was it?" Lucy couldn't help but nervously squirm under the intense gaze of this teenager. 'She could learn to lighten up.' Lucy thought.

"Yes, that is indeed my name, Uzumaki Minerva." She introduce herself as while Lucy's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, so you and Naruto are related?" she asked as the raven haired girl shook her head.

"No, my former family name is attached to a monster to who I wish to distant myself from. " Minerva went silent as she presumed to down her glass of water in one go. It had become tense as a result of Minerva coming off as brash and Lucy being uncomfortable. "Since you are far too timid to strike up a real conversation I suppose I might as well fill in the blanks as I hate when people who mean little to me insist on making accusations or false claims or thoughts about me."

Lucy frowned at Minerva's off handed comments. 'The hell is her problem?'

"My father was a monster, an abusive man who regularly beat me under the guise of training." Lucy outwardly blanched in horror. The fact the girl had been nonchalant describing it had caught her off guard. "On one particular day when I wouldn't stop crying my father forced me to strip and stand out in the cold rainy forest. I was not a girl nor a child. I was an it. An heir. Heirs to the strong don't cry he said. The tears would not stop, not until he came."

"Naruto." Lucy interrupted and to her surprise instead of a snake like glare or a sharp comment Minerva merely nodded.

"Naruto-sama gave me his shirt and invited me to come with him. He promised to support me and take care of me. I have been with Naruto-sama ever since. His ever faithful companion and disciple." A faint blush appeared on her cheeks. "…and maybe one day wife."

'Whoa!' Lucy thought as she was stunned by how dere the girl was being. 'Talk about a 180' in personality.

Suddenly the Minerva she was accustomed to made her way back. "Why? Why did Naruto-sama use the jewels on you?" Her question was accusatory and gaze cold.

"I…I didn't ask for it honest." She threw up her hands in a feeble attempt to protect herself. "He volunteered it." She insisted as a sigh escaped Minerva's lips.

"As expected of Naruto-sama, all it takes is a curvy figure and a pretty face. Absolutely no shame that master of mine," The raven haired woman bemoaned the fact. "It's the reason why Naruto-sama gives me the control of the majority of our finances when we go out. Even he knows he doesn't make the best decisions all the time." She finished as she used her power once more to bring out a series of posters. Just in time as Naruto had come back.

"Did I miss anything?"

"No," Minerva curtly cut him off. "Naruto-sama while you were in town I was asking around about the bounties. Titan Nose's former member Bora has been spotted in the area. Rumors says he has been illegally selling girls as slaves. There is a bounty of fifty thousand jewels for his apprehension." She said as she showed an image of his poster.

Lucy's eyes widened in shock. "Him! He said he was from a guild called Fairy Tail! He said he was Salamander. Oh no what if he plans on coming after me?!"

"Naruto-sama, I suggest we use her as bait." Minerva replied without missing a beat.

"Like hell you are!" Lucy angrily yelled only for Naruto to grab her by the shoulder and start her from attacking his companion.

"As long as I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you Lucy-san," he promised causing the girl to relax and go bright red.

'Idiot. Not the kind of thing you say to someone you hardly know.' The blonde taunted as a blush adorned her cheeks.

"Minerva-chan's plan does have merit though." He seriously contemplated.

"Noo!" Lucy wailed. 'Traitor!'

"Do not think of us as such weaklings that a mage from Titan Nose is a threat to us. Naruto-sama wouldn't even need to lift a finger against the likes of them. I am more than efficient enough to handle a slave trader." Minerva derisively remarkedin regards to Lucy's opinion and the pathethic nature of the Titan's Nose guild.

"That's Minerva-chan for you, ruthless as they come." He playfully remarked as said girl began to blush.

"Naruto-sama…" she softly murmured.

They exited the restraint as the evening sun was setting. The evening sun was beginning turn the skies an orange color. Lucy agreed to be bait only under the condition that she got a cut of the reward money. Sure enough Bora had made his way to Lucy.

"Ah, I'm glad I found you. I spotted you in the crowd earlier and was hoping to offer you a last minute invitation to my party." Bora spoke confidently, unaware that she knew the truth about him. So Lucy acted clueless and accepted the invitation.

And soon found herself realizing Ten thousand Jewels was not worth the price of bait.

She'd picked out a fabulous dress for the evening, a long red gown tailored to her every curve with a v-neck plunge for the bosom. She had to play the part after all and sure enough everything Minerva said was true. Bora and his associates were taking young women to Bosco to be sold into slavery!

And then the room exploded. There could be no other word for it.

The roof simply imploded; beams splintering, debris flying, as Naruto and Minerva dropped down on the ground. "Naruto-sama you and your flashy entrances."

"Come on now, just simply teleporting in would have been too boring." Naruto spotted Lucy. "Be right with you Lucy-san."

"You're that bastard from before." Salamander frowned, dimly recalling the man standing before him. "How the hell did you get onto our boat?"

"I jumped really far." He gave the reply with smart-ass snark.

"Alright smart ass let's see you handle this." Bora cackled, flinging up his arms. "Prominence Typhoon!" A geyser of magenta menagerie burst from the mage and roared towards the prone blond and his companion.

Using her immense magical power Minerva was able to stop the attack with easy. "Pathetic!" she spat as the slave traders began to tremble in fear. "Weaklings like you aren't worth my master lifting a finger." She turned to Naruto. "Shall I walk all over them Naruto-sama?"

"Do as you wish Minerva-chan, remember that we need them in one piece. Might give us a hefty bonus if we can turn them in for interrogation. That information could help bring a lot of poor unfortunate women back home."

"Very well." The very next instant screams filled the boat as Minerva cut loose.

Within the hour Naruto and Minerva had finished talking with the Rune Knights as Bora and his associates were carted off. "I have to say when I heard Fairy Tail was coming back I was concerned. My father used to tell me all sort of stories about how irresponsible and destructive the bunch were, but if all the mages of Fairy Tail start turning out like you guys I think everything will be fine."

Lucy couldn't help but let out a gasp. "Mages? Fairy Tail? You guys are part of a guild!?"

Naruto grinned as Minerva merely folded her arms in a look of disinterest.

"Indeed we are Lucy-san, how would you like to join?" At the very least they now had another new potential member. It looks like as time goes on Fairy Tail was continuing to grow and in no time the guild will gain back its former glory.


	2. Welcome to Fairy Tail!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In to which Lucy is inducted into the guild.

Fairy Tail Reborn

0

Naruto x ?

0

Author's Note

0

Due to the FFN admin crackdown on my fics I had to delete and edited a lot of my content. For the unrated version of these stories and the missing stories go to AO3 or Archive of My Own to find my content. That is where you will find it. For why my chapters were taken down and reuploaded, that's just me trying to quickly export and reupload the fixed chapters. I am not losing my account so no complaining or crying about what is going on. I had to go through chapter by chapter and make sure there was no content that would get me flagged or deleted.

0

Story Start

0

"That new Guild Master has proven himself rather interesting these past few months. Even after all these years whenever I hear the name Fairy Tail I keep expecting a report of how they destroyed a port or some grand disaster."

Within a dark, stone room, ten figures that compose the head of the Magic Council stand on top of a large, magic circle.

"For one to have taken the rank so young, he has proven to be rather surprising." another voice rang out.

"I'm actually quite fond of them, even back when they were still fools." said a young man wearing a white jacket with black trimmings and matching pants. He had short azure hair and an intricate, red tattoo over his right eye."

"They have always proven to be a valuable assest, but now that they are less rambunctious they have proven to be less of a headache." The speaker this time was a short old man with thick, faded brown eyebrows and a small toothbrush mustache. He wore a brown long sleeve shirt with black vertical stripes and a black three-spiked hat,

"Wow...It's huge!" uttered Lucy, sporting looks of wonder and amazement across her face as she looked upon the guild from the entrance. After dreaming so long of joining a guild, finally being at the door to her dream guild was almost overwhelming. The large complex possessed the visage of an ancient Arabian palace. She could hardly believe that she would soon be living so close to and working in such a magnificent place.

"It's been a while since I stepped through those doors. I wonder how everybody is doing?"

"How long have you two been gone from the guild?" Lucy asked.

With a hint of boredom and mental contemplation of the date they left Minerva cooly answered, "Sixteen months."

"S-S-S-Sixteen months!" Lucy began to stammer only to finish with an exclaim of,"Why were you two gone for so long!?" She asked. What kind of mission could take over a year to complete?

Naruto stopped and turned around to look at her. "S-rank mission," he answered with a cheeky grin. "I suppose we could have been done in ten if we hadn't stopped for sight seeing."

"By sight-seeing he means flirt with every pretty face at the resort we stopped by." Minerva corrected with a click of her teeth.

"Minerva-chan, don't tell her that." Naruto whined as Minerva merely shook her head. With that Naruto placed his hand on the doors.

Lucy's excitement turned to nervousness. Her body shook slightly at the thought of getting rejected by the Master and that would really put a damper of her excitement from earlier. Naruto looked back at her and smiled, knowing how nervous it must have been for her. It reminded him of the time he had first arrived in this world and when he was applied to a guild for the first time.

It was as Hagoromo told him. Arriving to a world and integrating to it and learning its culture was always the most difficult the first time. He now understood when he passed on peacefully in his world why the old sage advised him to merely observe other cultures and come to understand them before coming to a world. At the very least he was able to gain some more knowledge and understanding that even his years as Hokage hadn't taught him. True, while he did gain some more newfound maturity during those years that didn't make up for a lot of the things he had missed out on that would have been second nature if he had parents.

"Lucy!" Naruto called her name and she turned to look at him.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

Lucy felt herself calm down at his grins and nodded her head. Then the three pushed open the door.

"EVERYONE! WE'RE BACK!" Naruto shouted in excitement. He gazed around and saw a good deal of Fairy Tail members were there. At the top of his head he noticed quite a few of them weren't here.

Erza would most definitely be on a mission around this time. She was always so busy.

He didn't notice Kagura or Gray either, he wondered if he had just missed them?

The little hellfire known as Yuri couldn't have been here, it was far too quiet.

Naruto noticed his arrival had stirred up the proverbial hornet's nest as the excitement of his return apparently was leading to an all-out bar room brawl.

"Well its about time. What took you so long Naruto-dono?"

The owner of the voice was a beautiful, woman with an ample bust holding a glass of wine in her hand. She has long, brown hair that reaches down to the middle of her back, two long strands of hair framing her face. Her outfit consisted of a blue bikini top, a pair of calf-length brown pants, and high-heeled sandals. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps. On her left was the Fairy Tail logo in black. "When you, Erza, and Ur are all out they all start acting like a bunch of children." she said as she stared to drink directly from a booze barrel, causing Lucy's eye's to pop out of her head.

"It's only noon an already everyone's acting like a bunch of children." Came the booming voice of a large, muscular man with tan colored skin, whose height causing him to tower over most of his fellow guild members. His long white hair was kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, and his rectangular, elongated face had a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye. His black Fairy Tail stamp was located on the left part of his neck. His outfit consists of a dark blue jacket held closed on the front by a line of large buttons with matching jeans. "If you're a man, then you're a man!" he shouted.

"Was that supposed to make sense?" Lucy deadpanned.

"It'll make sense, just give it time."

"N-Naruto-Dono, you're back." The speaker was a young woman on the cusp of her earlier twenties, slim, below average height with long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; with the distinctive trait being a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. Mirajane, one of the most well-known of fairy tail mages was easily identified by her white hair, large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. Very few knew of the location of her Fairy Tail Stamp which was a white stamp located on her left thigh.

The outfit she was wearing consisted of a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest was adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist along with high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist.

Mirajane smiled and it grew as she felt tears start to form at the edge of her eyes. Naruto was surprised by the tears that were slowly developing and before he knew it the Take Over mage ran up and gave him a hug. "Aah Mirajane-chan don't cry, when a lady cries over me I always feel like I made a mistake." He dramatically cried out.

"I'm so glad your back..." Mirajane whispered as she wiped away the tears.

"It's good to be back, sorry I was away for so long. I promise to never be gone that long again."

Mirajane released him and smiled at Naruto, who returned her smile with his own. "And my, Minerva-chan you've grown again. It's good to see you."

"Thank you very much Mirajane-sempai, I do admit you are among the few that I missed."

"Aaw," Mirajane let out a giggle. Minerva showing affection for anyone that wasn't Naruto was practically unheard of. "You missed me more than Erza right?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, some things never changed.

"Forgive my rudeness I almost didn't notice you." Mirajane addressed Lucy. "Who are you?" She asked nicely.

"M-Mirajane...it's really you...in the flesh..." Lucy stuttered in shock at seeing the beautiful Mirajane in person after just admiring her in her magazine a few days ago. She then turned back to the destruction the members of the guild were doing and pointed toward it. "S-Shouldn't we stop this?"

Mirajane giggled. "There is no need to worry. In fact, it really has been a long time since something like this happened. I mean, just look how happy everyone is." Lucy blinked at her before looking back at the chaos and her eyes widened. She couldn't believe it, but they really were enjoying themselves. The majority of the guild was practically mobbing Naruto as he was doing his best to answer nearly question fired at him and beer glass pushed his way. "It's all thanks to Naruto-dono's return." Lucy looked back at Mirajane. "I'm really happy that everyone can return to what they used to be like." With that comment, a bottle was thrown at the side of Mirajane's head, shocking Lucy.

"Mirajane!" Lucy called out as Mirajane looked back at her, her smile still in contact, despite the trail of blood that was falling down from the cut she received on her head. "A-Are you okay?"

"Of course!" She replied. "It really has been a long time since something like this happened. "So, who are you again?"

Naruto was finding himself mobbed for attention. "You know Naruto-dono I missed you terribly." At those words, Cana smiled seductively and sat on his lap, her round ass pressed against a bulging mass in his pants, her breasts squished on his hard toned chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her mouth closer to his ears and whispered, "You should take responsibility and cheer me up!'" she purred sending shivers down his spine.

Naruto's words were caught in his throat. Cana was always such a damn tease. It was always hard to tell when it was either a geniune invitation or teasing.

Luckily, he was 'saved' when a pair of hands pulled him from Cana's grasp.

"That's enough, Alberona! Have you no shame?!" said Minerva who was on the verge of using Cana as a target of her magic. "Stop trying to seduce Naruto-dono he has more class then that."

"My, my, Minerva-chan is so greedy. She had Naruto-dono all to herself for sixteen months. Don't tell me you went and staked your ''claim?"

The question had left Minerva fumbling for a reply.

"Man, it's so noisy around here." This belonged to the man Lucy new from articles as Loke, ranked high on the most eligible mages bachelor's list. He was a handsome young man of average height, his hair kept in a mildly short, spiky cut. Loke wore a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, brownish white fur trimming lining the hood, over a orange shirt bearing on the front a menacing skull, with its eyes being hidden by a pair of bands crossing its face, black, loose pants, complete with many pockets reminiscent of small bags, and similarly, and donning black shoes.

As he was sitting down with a beautiful girl draped under each arm, a glass flew from the brawl, striking him strait in the head.

"Are you okay?" one of the girls asked.

This prompted the playboy to get up and walk towards the fight, but first turned his attention to the two girls, giving them a cool pose. "I'm going to go fight, but only to protect you two."

Lucy then took out an issue of Sorcerer's Weekly and crossed out his face with a black marker.

The all out brawl grew more hectic by the second.

"Wroooaaaahhhh!" Elfman roared as his arm began transforming due to his Take Over magic.

"It's time to end this!" Cana joined in as she rook out a card and magic began circling around it.

"Hmph, what a troublesome bunch!" Loke also joined in as the ring on his finger began glowing.

"W-Wait a minute...isn't this going a little overboard!" Lucy cried out as they prepared to use their magic.

Suddenly the room exploded with a golden hue, the blaze of power itself washed over the room and hues of white that were cast from the bulbs were overshadowed by gold.

Lucy looked in awe as Naruto was covered in a golden energy of sorts with black markings. "Enough, you've all had your fun. Settle down now!" She was amazed and in awe at how amazing it was that Naruto managed to calm down his fellow guild mates so easily. Most of them looked absolutely frightened out of their mind. For a moment Lucy wondered what kind of person Naruto was to invoke this much fear out of most of them? "Well, provided everyone helps clean up and whoever threw that bottle pays for Mirajane's medical bill we can pretend this didn't happen." Despite his tone and smiling it was obvious that wasn't a request.

"Scaring them as always I see," a light-hearted voice asked as she approached the mess. The woman had a nice figure, curvaceous, taller than Mirajane but comparably slimmer. She wore a tan jacket with a black collar, jeans and a red tank top. "Sixteen months is a long time for a guild master to be away from his guild." She added with a wry smile.

'M-MASTER!' Lucy was shocked. "I was traveling with the Guild Master the whole time?"

"Naruto-sama, should someone that unobservant really be let into our guild?" Minerva commented as Naruto merely chuckled.

"Be nice Minerva-chan, to be fair its not like either of us told her. Before we get to that I got some notices from the Magic Council." He said, holding out his hand as Minerva used her power to summon the folder that contains a stack of papers. "Gray is not here so I'll skip his."

"Elfman, you had a mission to escort a VIP in which you verbally assaulted him during the mission!"

Elfman scratched the back of his head, "Well he said, 'Men are all about education' so..."

"Everyone has a right to their opinion Elfman. Suffice to say considering in the past you would have just punched him I'm glad you're being more mindful of your actions. Only unstable psychos punch someone for stating their opinions." He then went on to the next paper.

"Loki, you flirted with council member elder Reiji's granddaughter. I told you we can't be having situations like this. As a bodyguard your in a role that puts you in an emotional or physical advantage which could be looked as coercion and could bring us legal trouble. Not to mention it puts the client's life in danger if you're distracted by such things. Last warning, this cannot happen again. Also a certain talent agency charged us for damage compensation too. That's coming out of your next cut."

"Cana Alberona, drinking a large barrel of Alchohol and charging it to the council." He finished with a sigh. "I'm glad you're showing restrain, but if you did some more missions you might have some more hand on more charging things to the castle."

"They found out..." she whispered as a bead of sweat dripped down her face.

"All and all minor complaints, at least compared to how things were back then. I'm proud of you guys for learning how to curve your impulses and showing the world Fairy Tail isn't a guild of overpowered manchildren, but we can still improve. Now if certain council members who still bear grudges against our guild are going to try and find issues over minor offenses despite the maassive improvement we have gone under then they can simply kiss my ass." The paper floated in the air and was shredded by an invisible force.

"Eh?" uttered a confused Lucy.

"Listen up, you must never forget to listen your heart. Your heart will guide you to what is right. Magic itself is the essence that flows through us. Connects us with nature. One must have a strong will and mind to make use of our natural gifts. For as long as you wield your magic with a just heart and sound mind than as a mage of Fairy Tail even the sky won't be the limit for us. Now with that said, break out the special stash, we're having a party!"

The members of the guild all grinned and smirked. "YEAH!"

Lucy couldn't help but sile.. Fairy Tail was just as amazing as she knew it would be. "Seeing as you arrived with the master and Minerva-chan, you must be here to join the guild right?" Ur asked.

"Yes. My name is Lucy Heartphilia and I came to be a member of Fairy Tail."

"Really!" Mirajane responded with a wide grin and she clasped her hands together. "That's fantastic! We would love to add a new member to our guild!"

"I'll bring you an application to fill out after the party and you can bring it back tomorrow afternoon. As for the master!"

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

Both Naruto and Cana were chugging a massive barrel to see who could finish.

"I'll be sure he'll be able to sign the paperwork and officiate your stamp tomorrow as well."

Lucy of course was absolutely thrilled. She couldn't wait.


	3. How Things Work!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirajane explains the system of the guild.

Fairy Tail Reborn

0

Naruto x ?

0

Story Start

0

The celebration had begun to wind down which gave Lucy an opportunity to speak with Naruto. She peered into the room of his office in which he was doing paper work.

"So Uum, Naruto-Dono can I ask you about something?" It was so weird, to think the guy she had been traveling with and so light hearted with was actually the guild master.

"Aah, something you need Lucy-san?" he asked as he looked up from his work.

"Well I was wondering if you knew where I could find a place of residence?" she asked, realizing that she hadn't planned that far ahead in terms of her decision making.

"Well I believe we might have some room over at the female dorms." He said as he put down the papers he was reading and got up from my desk. "Let me see if I can find someone who can lead you to the dorms." He said as he led her back to the main area. He peered around until he set his eyes on someone.

A slim young woman, chesty, with long, straight black hair that fell to the middle of her back in a princess style cut. She was wearing a black sleeveless collar blouse with a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt. "Hey, Kagura-chan, " he called out to the dark haired woman causing her to look up in surprise. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Naruto-dono," the swordswoman turned her attention away from the job board to greet the guild master. "What can I do for you?"

"This is Lucy Heartfilia, come tomorrow she's going to be officially joining Fairy Tail so can you show her where Fairy Hills is?"

"Of course," she replied with a bow.

"Naruto-dono, Naruto-dono," their attention was drawn to a young woman with straight, dark hair. His bangs are particularly prominent, covering part of his forehead, with some smaller strands jutting outwards from the top of his head. He had large eyes and a small, mildly round nose. He was wearing a dark T-shirt adorned on the front by a drawing of Nakajima, lighter-colored pleated shorts with two large pockets on the back, and simple sandals, each held up by two bands joined by a round button. He was Romeo Conbolt, only son of a Fairy Tail mage, Macao Conbolt. "What can I do for you Romeo-kun?"

"My dad hasn't come back yet!" He shouted sounding worried.

"I know you're worried, but this is the kind of thing you have to deal with. As a wizard's son you must have fate in your father."

"But Naruto-dono he had said he would be back in three days and it's over a week now." Romeo shouted desperately.

"Look, just be a good boy and be patient ok? If he's not back by tomorrow I'll send a couple of mages to look after him. For now you have to have faith in him. Fairy Tail credo number three: We of Fairy Tail value strength in all forms. Which…"

"…leads to credo number two. To respect your friends and allies. Support them when it is needed." The boy answered with a sniffle.

"So give it one more day okay?"

"Okay," the boy dejectly sulked out of the guild.

"Wow, I feel bad for him." Lucy commented in regards to romeo.

"Naruto-dono encourages us all to become stronger as individuals and a team. He tries to avoid interfering in their jobs to avoid disrespecting them." Kagura whispered to Lucy.

Naruto turned to Lucy with a grin. "Looks like you're going to get your first mission."

"W-What! Already!? Lucy exclaimed in surprise.

"Well, I should say that you will be tagging along with one of your senior members. We here at Fairy Tail do things differently than other guilds. We have more than two different ranks. Your number of missions completed and your strength level classifies what level of rank of mage you are. Since you're a rookie to our guild you're going to be classified as C rank. Then you'll progress to B, A, and finally S but we'll discuss those more indepth when the time comes."

"Oh, so who will I be teaming up with?" she wondered as Naruto glanced around the room at the mages.

"I'll have to consider it, but until then I'll leave Kagura-chan here to show you to your room. We won't charge you the first two weeks so you'll have time to adjust, but you're going to need to start taking missions soon in order to build up your money." A sigh escaped Naruto's lips as he glanced back to his office. "I wish you girls goodnight, I have a ton of paperwork I have to get back to."

"Goodnight Naruto-dono," both girls greeted Naruto goodnight.

"Well then Lucy-san, follow me." Kagura told her as she led the blonde outside of the guild to the door room.

000000000

For a monthly fee of seventy-thousand jewels Lucy had a pretty nicely furnished apartment in the dorm. It was spacious with lots of storage, white walls, the fine scent of wood, an old fashioned fire place and the bathroom was like a mini-sauna. She couldn't wait to start earning jewels and fix it up even more.

That morning Lucy had finished her interview and filling out her application. Once she was cleared Ur stamped her hand and Lucy could now call herself a proud member of Fairy Tail.

Curious about what kind of other missions she would be facing Lucy decided to go and ask someone about the different kind of ranks.

Ur was happy to inform the blonde of what she needed to know. She gestured her to take a seat, before sitting down herself and cleared her throat.

"The missions that mages take here in Fairy Tail are what we call 'jobs' and they are as follows. There are C-class jobs that usually the lowest ranks of mages take when they start off in their career or as we call them 'rookie level' jobs and the reward for these jobs are of a few thousand Jewels, reaching a maximum of 25,000 Jewels. On this level of missions you aren't likely to encounter other mages or creatures. Simple requests like assistance at one's home and business will often ask for those of qualified skills." Ur explained, before pausing so that the information could sink in.

After seeing Lucy giving her a nod to continue, she did just that.

"Above those are the B-class jobs that are considered common. These normal missions can have a reward payment of up to 100, 000 jewels. These missions can range from bodyguard duties, bandits, or hunting down creatures and retrieving their hides for potion ingredients and such. There is also a chance you might encounter other wizards. Then there are A-class jobs that are what we denote as 'intermediate level' jobs. The rate of payment can reach up to 500,000 jewels meaning a high encounter rate of both powerful creatures and other mages. This can range from fighting and apprehending rogue mages or protecting towns from monster attacks. These jobs can be found on the bulletin board in the hall. You will have to grab the mission statement and then get them signed by me. "

The blonde waited patiently for her to continue with her explanation.

"Next off we have the S-class missions known as dangerous or high-profile jobs. In order to undertake an S-Class job, one must be an S-Class mage. An exception to this rule is that a group of non S-Class mages must be accompanied by an official S-Class mage to be able to take this job. The reward of these jobs can easily go into millions of Jewels. This level of job will also be the one you will most encounter Dark guilds. Since Dark guilds are guilds without the sanction of the magic council they will more than likely attack you in order to eliminate the competition.

Moving on from that are the SS-class jobs. Now these missions as per the name possess a much higher level of risk and difficulty than S-Class Jobs. On top of that, only an experienced S-class mage can undertake these missions. The reward of these the SS-class jobs can go up to 200 million Jewels but considering their difficulty this level of mission is often only taken by a group of mages with at least two S mages in the group." She paused for a moment before speaking again.

"After that there is the Ten Year Jobs that have been labelled as such, simply because these missions have been available for over 10 years and have yet to be completed. These jobs are incredibly dangerous in nature and only the most powerful S-class mages can take these jobs. The reward for these missions varied on the clients and nature of the mission. Finally there is the Hundred Year jobs. These jobs are named as such due to the fact that the missions were available for over a century years but have yet to be completed by any Mage. Gildarts Clive, a fellow S-class mage of Fairy Tail is currently undergoing a Hundred Year Job and if he completes it, he would be the first one to have completed the job and come back alive at the same time. This can show you the immense level of danger involved with these jobs. Per such, only mages of the highest caliber are eligible for jobs of this rank. The reward is unknown but I am sure that it would be extraordinary to say the least." She finished with a smile as she let all of this information sink in.

Lucy found herself at a loss of words. She couldn't even imagine that such missions exist let alone what they might entail or what this Gildarts person was capable of if he was on this kind of mission.

"Lucy-san, they're waiting for you at the door." Someone called out from outside the office.

With a bid goodbye Lucy got up and made her way to the door. "Hey, you Lucy?" A voice called out from the entrance.

She found the speaker of the voice, a young with spiky black-colored hair. He also had dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. His Fairy Tail stamp was below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color. He was wearing nothing above his waist apart from a necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet and a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his black pants.

"Hey, you Lucy? Name's Gray Fullbuster guess we're teaming huh?"

Lucy knew one thing for sure. Fairy Tail was not short on attractive members.


	4. Everlue Mission!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto oversees Lucy's first official mission.

Fairy Tail Reborn

0

Naruto x ?

0

Story Start

0

Gray's report on Lucy's performance had been rather troubling. Being courageous after all was one of Fairy Tail's top virtues. If one was cowardly how would they be able to support their Nakama in their time of need?

So after going over the file Naruto sent a request for Lucy to come to his office and explain in detail her combat abilities.

"6 units." Lucy took out her silver keys to show the two of them. "I have two silver keys…"

"The common ones that can be bought in stores." He noted to which Lucy nodded.

"Right and the rest of my keys are Gold. The only ones that can open the door of the Ecliptic Zodiac."

"To which there are twelve in all. Which ones do you have?" he decided to ask to sate his curiosity.

"Taurus, Aquarius, Cancer, and Sagittarius." Lucy couldn't help but wonder how much Naruto knew about Stellar Spirits since he was probing her for information.

"I see," he paused for a moment and contemplated his next words. "Lucy-san, you have great enthusiasm which is why I want to see you reach your potential. As you might be aware of Gray informed me of the events that occurred during the retrieval of Macao." Lucy's downcast expression said it all. "Not all of us can be fearless I suppose. While your branch of magic is both powerful and dangerous until you've developed your magic more its more of a liability and aid which means you're going to need the proper teacher to whip you in shape." Naruto began to massage his chin. That is if his message would ever get to him. "Either way for the time being I'll have to put you down as a probationary C-rank mage who'll have to work with mages of higher grade on missions."

Lucy relaxed at this revelation. When the meeting had begun Naruto's rather stone cold expression had alarmed her.

Lucy was surprised that he already had a request and looked at the piece of paper.

"Hmmm, Shirotsume Town...that's not that far from here..." She then looked closely at the request and she was surprised by it. She thought her eyes were deceiving her so she blinked several times, but her eyes weren't. "Whoa! All we have to do is get a book back and we get 200,000 Jewels in return!"

"Look a little closer."

Lucy looked closely at the request and her eyes widened. It was a picture of a chubby man with a long mustache, but that wasn't the creepy part she was focused on. It was the words that were next to his picture.

Warning

This person is a womanizer, a pervert and a hentai!

Is now hiring a blond-haired maid!

Lucy gawked at this and began sweating nervously. She looked over at Naruto who shrugged his shoulder. "Better a natural blond then trying to get one of the others to wear a wig. Besides this will give me a chance to see how you professionally act."

"B-But master, does my first mission have to be something so…skeezy?"

"I do admit its not ideal, but if things get too far out of hand I'll make sure you won't come to harm."

"W-What? You're coming to? But aren't you the guild master?" While Lucy didn't know much about the inner workings of the guild, she thought that Guild Masters themselves stayed at the guilds and managed everything.

"Do I look like an old far to you who drinks and sit in their office all day?" Naruto playfully remarked as he went over to the coat hanger and threw on his coat. "Most guild masters can let themselves get on in age or grow lazy, me, I'm a person who goes out there and be active. If you wish we can stop by your place so you can get ready."

"Ah okay." Lucy wasn't sure whether she should be relieved or nervous that Naruto was coming along.

000000000000

"We're here!" Lucy exclaimed as she, and Naruto hopped of the wagon they took and took a look at the town their mission was requested from.

"It's been a while since I traveled by vehicle."

"How else would you travel?" Lucy wondered as Naruto began a slow trek ahead.

"On foot," he answered, craning his head to speak to her before turning back ahead and continuing the walk. "Minverva-chan and I are much faster than any carriage ride. It would have taken us forever to get back to the guild." He explained as they continued their trek through the town.

The locals seemed nice enough and after some small talk here or there they finally found the place they were supposed to be.

"Hello, Fairy Tail has arrived to fufill the request."

"Keep your voice down!" Both blonds were confused by the reaction they received from the other side of the door.

"Who are you?"

"As I told you from before We're from Fairy…-"

"I said lower your voice!" The voice interrupted Naruto. "I'm sorry, but can you please enter through the back door, please?"

"W-What?" Lucy asked confused.

"Sometime the people making the requests can be rather annoying. You might have to put on a smile and bear through it." He explained as he motioned her to follow him to the other side of the house.

Kaby was a relatively tall and aged man with peach skin, gray hair and a distinctive, small mustache above his lip which has a darker gray color than his hair in a tattered green suit with a red tie. The person with him, who Naruto assumed was his wife was a woman of medium height woman with peach skin, large breasts, and brown hair wearing a tattered pink shirt, a skirt, and a green necklace.

"I'm dearly sorry for what happened earlier." Kaby apologized. "I'm the client. My name is Kaby Melon and this here is my wife."

"It's nice to meet you Melon-san, I am Uzumaki Naruto of Fairy Tail and this is Heartfilia Lucy, also a member who will be carrying out the instructions of the request."

"Hello," Lucy politely greeted with a bow.

"I heard quite a bit about you Fairy Tail mages. I have to admit you're different than from what I heard. Then again I suppose after the incident…"

The sudden clatter of Naruto's glass on the table had brought Kaby's musings to an end. "Everyone's has had their rough patches." Naruto's tone suddenly had an edge to it.

"Forgive an old man for rambling."

Lucy shot Naruto a curious glance. Just what was that about.

"Its time I go into the request. I only ask you of one thing, to go and incinerate a book called 'Day Break' that the Duke of Evaroo owns. That is all." He explained the request.

"Huh? So you don't want us to steal it?" Lucy asked confused.

"Well, I am asking you to destroy something that is in possession of someone else's hand so it is kind of like stealing." Kaby told her.

"Mind if I ask...just what is that book?" Lucy asked. "I mean if you're rewarding 200,000 Jewels it must be an important book."

"Actually...I am willing to pay 2 million for it..." At this, Lucy eyes widened in shock.

"T-T-TWO MILLION!" She audibly exclaimed. "W-Why that much?" Lucy asked.

"Oh my, it seems you haven't heard of the price increase." He deducted from her reaction.

"Why make an offer when you don't even have that kind of money?" Naruto suddenly asked as Lucy looked at Naruto like he was crazy. How could he not have the money when he was living in a fancy place like this. Kaby looked at the blond with wide eyes.

"W-What?" He muttered.

"When you were leading us to this area earlier you kept glancing into each room we were passing by. Someone who has lived in a place for a substantial amount of time wouldn't need to make cursory glances into rooms unless they have only been their infrequently or a short time. Not to mention it took your wife over half an hour to prepare the tea, to which it shouldn't take that long if one was not only expecting company, but was already familiar with their kitchen." Kaby was shocked by the young man's deduction skills.

"T-That's incredible..." Kaby muttered.

Lucy couldn't help but look at Naruto in awe.

"I assume that means my request is invalidated?" Kaby wondered.

"No, we're going through with it, seeing as we already made the trip here." Since they weren't guild members it wasn't like they need in depth details for Naruto's reasoning for wanting to continue the mission.

"T-Thank you so much..." Kaby thanked as he slightly shook. His wife walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto stood up and glanced down at Lucy. "It's time for us to go."

"Of course," With a bow Lucy bid farewell to the Melons. "Thank you for the tea." The Melons escorted them to the door and let them out.

"They're good people, aren't they honey?" Kirby's wife asked him as he smiled as the door closed.

"Mm. Yes they are."

Outside of the mansion Lucy was dressed in a maid outfit as Naruto hid behind a tree.

"I'm here for the maid position! Is anyone home?!"Lucy called.

Lucy chuckled darkly. "Get a dirty old man to like me and burn some book, piece of cake."

Beside Lucy, she could hear the sound of the ground opening up as something large burst through the ground and landed on the ground, spooking the Celestial Mage. It was a large woman by the size of a gorilla with pink hair tied in pigtails and wore a maid uniform. Because of her large appearance, she wasn't exactly beautiful to look at.

'I thought this Duke was a pervert with a taste for blonds.' Naruto thought with a slight grimance.

"Applying for the mail position?" The large woman asked with a heavy breath.

"Y-Yes!" Frightened Lucy's reaction came out in a squeak.

"Master! We have a supplicant for the maid position." The large maid called back to the mansion.

Live the maid before, something short and small leaped from the ground and cried, "Boyoyo!"

Appearing in Lucy's sight was a short man with dirty blond hair that was nearly gone except for a tuff of hair. He wore a black suit with a large yellow button in the front. Lastly was a brown mustache and corsage on his chest. If the maid was ugly, this guy would win in an ugly pageant. The two mages hidden behind the tree could guess this was Duke Everlue.

"Did you call me?" the short man asked the maid.

"Yikes!" Lucy said at once, eyes widen.

"Let's see here." Duke said at once, surveying Lucy's appearance.

"It's wonderful to meet you." Lucy politely greeted him with a bow.

Duke stared at the Celestial Mage long and hard as Lucy felt a little freaked out. But she kept a smile on her face.

'I'm getting goose bumps… Gotta stay strong.' Lucy thought.

Duke turned around and said to Lucy in a disapproved voice, "No, thanks. Get lost, ugly."

Lucy's facial expression was odd as she started in silent. Ugly, she was ugly? Those works hurt like an arrow through the heart as the large maid picked up Lucy by her waist.

"You heard him. Get out of here, ugly." The large maid said in agreement.

The Duke looks at the not responding Lucy and said to her, "Listen. Elite men like me…" The Duke continued as four more maids appeared, each more hideous and repulsive than the next. Naruto wanted to throw up just by looking at them, "Can only be surrounded by beautiful girls."

The others maids surrounded the Duke and were pleased by his kind words as Naruto thought, 'Poor Lucy-chan I bet she's all kinds of confused right now."

The blond haired Celestial Mage huddled against the tree as Naruto watched her gloom in sadness.

"Lucy-san, ignore that weirdo's comment. I think you're remarkably beautiful."

His comment caused the gloom Lucy to look up with blushing cheeks.

"N-Naruto-dono, thank you." That lifted her spirits a bit. "But what do we do now? I failed to get in."

"Plan B, we sneak in," he said as he extended a hand. "Come on," he said extending his hand as he hoisted Lucy up.

Unknown to them, someone was watching them through a Lacrima crystal like a looking glass. Inside the mansion, The Duke watches the scene unfold outside, the mages talking about infiltrating the mansion.

"So more mages, huh? They never learn." He said to himself and eyes Lucy's guild mark. "They're from Fairy Tail this time, huh? "

"What is this, a storeroom?" Lucy asked as they look around the room they dropped into.

"Looks like it, let's just get out and began our search."

Once they left the storeroom, they began to research the top floor for the book. But they couldn't find anything except a golden room with a golden toilet.

"At this rate it'll be evening before we find that book and we might end up running into the staff." Naruto noted with an annoyed sigh. He never understood why the wealthy wasted their money in these lavish spectacles that could hardly account for a home.

Behind them, the floor opened up behind them as the four maids and the gorilla maid appeared in midair. The four maids had weapons in their hands as the gorilla maid had a glint in her eyes.

"Intruders detected!" The four maids said in unison.

"They must be disposed of!" added the gorilla maid.

"They found us!" Lucy exclaimed.

The four maids suddenly leaped for them and Naruto counter attacked. He drove an elbow in the gut of one, landing a kick to the ribs of the other. With his other hand he chopped the back of the neck of the other, and tripped the last one causing her to fly forward and landed against a wall in the matter of an instant.

"Well that was easy…"

"Flying Virgo attack!" the gorilla maid announced and performed a midair body slam that flattened the blond. Lucy couldn't help but be shocked that the blond was crushed under the weight of the gorilla maid.

"Naruto!" Lucy called out.

Both blonde and made were surprised when the Blond effortlessly lifted the gorilla maid with one hand. With a heave the maid was sent flying across the hallway and crashing through the entryway to the first floor.

With the maids taken care of they continued looking for the book until they found the library. Finally after much searching they managed to find it. "Well, I suppose its time we destroy the book."

"Wait a minute!" Lucy cried out and took the book from Naruto's hand. "T-This author is Kemu Zaleon!"

"Who?"

"He was a mage and a writer as well." Lucy added. Her face became filled with excitement. "I'm a big fan of his! I thought I read all of his books, but I can't believe there was one I never heard of before!"

"There is still the matter of our mission." Naruto argued as she looked at him in shock and pressed the book to her chest to protect it from him.

"What are you talking about! We can't just burn literature like this one!" Lucy retorted.

"Since this kind of mission isn't illegal or has any hidden conditions that would harm people as such I see no reason to cancel the mission. Not like you'll be able to enjoy it seeing as we have company."

"I see...so that was what you were after, byoyoyoyo!" A voice was heard as someone popped out of the floor, spinning to a stop as the person was the Duke of Evaroo. He stroked his mustache and smirked at them. "You lowlifes are after Daybreak, huh?! Boyoyo!"

"Hey Lucy-san, want to take this moment to get some payback?" Naruto asked.

Lucy's eyes lit up as she took her whip off her belt. "You know, I think I'll take you up on your offer."

"Byoyoyoyo! I believe you are underestimating me, you filthy mages of Fairy Tail. It's not like I came here unprepared." He grinned and snapped his fingers. Naruto turned his head to see two book shelves begin to move as a secret entrance opened and two figures stood. "Byoyoyoyoyo! Allow me to introduce to you, the Vanish Brothers!"

The two men were visually older than the mages, one had dark hair shaped like a star and wore a blue jacket with a yellow stripe on the arms and shoulders and blue pants. Beside him was a man with a bald and wore a jacket opposite of the other man, white with a green helm and dark pants. On their arms were bands with a guild mark.

"It's finally time for our business." The figure on the right said.

"If we get paid without actually doing any work, Mama will get mad at us." The other figure spoke.

The two figures walked out of the secret entrance and revealed themselves to Naruto. "Good afternoon!" The bald headed brother greeted Naruto.

"Southern Wolves. Do you Mercenaries really wish to tangle with the likes of Fairy Taiil?"

"N-Naruto-san, I think there's some sort of secret in the book." Lucy called out as she brought her face up from the book.

'Huh, looks like we might get paid after all.' He thought before turning to the blond. "Go and discover the secret then, I'll handle these two." He began to mentally lament. 'Uugh Sakura is right. It doesn't matter where I go, a simple C-rank mission will always go up to at least A-rank. If the others see me now they'd never let me here the end of it.'

"What a joke." The bald one said. "It seems he is underestimating us."

"Mama would be so angry at him! We need to show him some manners."

In a matter of a few seconds the brothers went from taunting to being hurled backwards at break neck speed with a powerful gust of wind so powerful it ripped books off the shelves, causing them to splinter, tables and chairs to uproot resulting in the library to nearly be destroyed.

The Duke of Evaroo's eyes widened and jaw dropped at how easily the two men he hired were defeated. "Now," Naruto turned to face him. "…You were saying something about Fairy Tail being trash?"

"W-Wait a minute...a-alright I get it, you can take the book and..." Naruto stopped his stride. "And an apology."

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry for calling your guild trash please don't hurt me." He whimpered and began to whine and plead.

"You owe Lucy-san an apology too you freaky nightmare fetishist." Naruto found himself having to jump out of the way when the Vanish brothers attack.

"Take this you brat!" The bald one shouted as he swung a large frying pan at Naruto.

"Mama will get angry at us if we lose, so we can't lose!" The other swung a fist.

"Guys, I was trying to be nice. Just stay down or leave." He said as he blocked their attacks with ease.

Well since they asked. "Uzumaki Naruto, Fourth Guild Master of Fairy Tail."

The eyes of the mercenaries nearly bulged out of their skulls. This guy was a guild master? There was no way in hell they stood a chance.

"Last chance…surrender." He said and to their credit they wisely chose to leave.

"Now then..." He turned his head toward the where the Duke of Evaroo stood, but he was no longer there. "Ooh a game of tag." Naruto admitted to himself amuse as he shot out of the room. He began tracking the foul smell of the overly strong cologne.

He was about to render the man unconscious when he came across the sight of the man confronting Lucy. With that he decided to hang back and see if Lucy had any potential.

"You blackmailed him into writing it!" Lucy retorted again.

'Blackmail? Him? Was she talking about some book series?'

Duke Everlue then appeared behind Lucy, continuing the explanation, "So what? It was his fault for refusing to write It." and Lucy gasped. So Kemu was forced to write the horrible book just because he refused. The Duke look dead set about this information.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked, keeping calm.

The Duke began to swim through the ground like it was water and added, "I told him to write a book about me as a main character, but the fool told me no!" and dives into the ground and appeared in front of them pointing his finger and thumb into the air. "So I told him I'd revoke his entire family's citizenship if he didn't." and wags his finger too.

Without a citizenship the members wouldn't be able to join merchant or craftsmen guild. They wouldn't be able to earn any sorts of finance.

"In the end, he wrote the book!"

Lucy grunted in pain as the Duke continued his tale. "But I was mad he refused me at first, so I had him write it in a prison cell! Boyoyo!" he chortled. "He was always going on about being a great writer and literary legend, but I easily demolished his sense of pride!" and dives into the wall again and a great small force that made Lucy get away.

"How can you stoop so low for your own greed?!" Lucy asked in disbelief, still running, "Do you even understand how he must have felt, being locked in a cell?!"

Lucy then jump back ask Duke Everlue pop up in front of her again. The Duke added, "Yes, he came to realize how great I am. Boyoyoyo!"

"No! He had to struggle with his own pride!" she explained. "If he didn't write it, his family would be in danger." Lucy rose back to her feet and added, "But his pride as a writer refused to let him write a book a character like you!"

"How can you possibly know all that?" Duke Everlue asked, wondering how his girl knew the hidden truth.

Lucy held out the book in her right hand to show the Duke. "It's all written in here!"

"Huh?" Duke Everlue responded in confusion. "I've read that book, too. Kemu Zaleon isn't in it."

"Of course, when read normally it's a terrible novel that would disappoint fans!" She explained. "But even you know that Kemu Zaleon was originally a mage."

"You don't mean…" The Duke said, understanding the revaluation Lucy was about to give him.

"He summoned the last of his strength to place a spell on this book." Lucy added.

"So breaking that spell will make his words of hatred for me appeared." Duke Everlue finished with shock before yelling, "U-Unforgivable!" and dives back down to the ground again in anger, determined to get the book back from Lucy, who jump and dodged another attempt after attempt.

"You have a poor imagination! Yes, he did write about everything that happened until the book was finished!"

After one attempt that had both mages in the air, Lucy and Duke Everlue landed feet from one another, the Duke's back facing Lucy. "But those words weren't what Kemu Zaleon wanted left behind! The real secret is something else!"

"The 'real secret'?!" Duke Everlue repeated.

"That's why I won't let you have this book!" Lucy declared, the book now behind her back, her key pointing at the Duke, "You're not fit to have it anyway!" Lucy spins her key at the ready and called, "Open, Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!" a blue magic circle appeared along with golden light as several things. First were pairs of red scissors and a man that caught them with ease. It was a tan tall man wore a long sleeve blue shirt and black pants. On his back were six crab legs, on his head were crab claws and streaks that were red, and he was wearing shades on his face. "Cancer!" he spoke, holding one pair of scissors across his chest and one pair over his face before spreading them out.

Cancer then spoke to Lucy. "Lucy. What hairstyle will it be today… shrimp?"

Lucy sighed and places a hand to her face and points to Duke Everlue. "Take a hint, will you? This is a fight! Beat up that mustached old man!"

"Okay, shrimp." Cancer understood, ready to fight.

Duke Everlue was now thinking about everything Lucy had revealed to him about the book and it's secret. 'Real Secrets?! Don't tell me he wrote an expose of all my underhanded business dealing?! This is bad. If the council's inspectors get ahold of it… I'll be finished!'

He had an idea…. If this mage was to battle with a spirit then so will he. He took out a golden key, spins it around and called, "Open. Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" a purple magic circle appeared as purple light flew out of it. Lucy gasped at this.

"Huh?" Lucy gasped.

'A stellar spirit summoner as well? I couldn't ask for a better scenario to see her ability.'

Appeared from the ground was the gorilla maid.

"You called, master?!" the large maid asked before landing on her feet.

"Virgo! Get that book!" Duke Everlue ordered, pointing to Cancer and Lucy.

"No way, she's a Celestial Spirit?!" Lucy said in shock.

"Shrimp." Cancer merely said.

"Virgo! Mop those pests up!" Everlue ordered Virgo.

With that the battle began. Virgo began charging towards Cancer who used his superior speed to dodge her attacks. Virgo though was still rather injured from Naruto's tossing her earlier so when Cancer countered and struck her with several slash attacks that soon left the Spirit unable to keep up and soon defeated by the other spirit.

Back with Lucy, she grabbed the whip from her belt and exclaimed, "Take this, you perverted mole!" And sent her whip at Everlue like a chain.

"No move diving away for you!" she shouted and lifted the diver mage up off the group. The best you'll be…" and sent him flying to Cancer, who jumped into the air, scissors in hand.

"Shrimp!" The crab spirit said as he used the scissors to cut at Everlue as Lucy and Cancer land back to the ground, the duke between them.

"…is a side character." She finished triumph a victory.

"Is that haircut to your liking, shrimp?" Cancer asked Lucy.

The Duke's hair and mustache was cut and his head completely bald.

"That was a splendid performance Lucy-san."

"N-Naruto-san?" Lucy called out, stunned. He had been here the whole time? "That amount of passion is befitting of a Fairy Tail mage." He then noticed her expression.

"This book...we can't burn it...we have to give it back to Kaby-san." She told him as she took off her Wind Reading Glasses. He blinked at her before smiling.

"Alright then." He told her.

She smiled at him. "Well then, let's go back. I mean we got the book so we don't have to stay here any longer." She told him.

"Not yet." He told her.

"Huh? Why not?" She asked confused.

"Everlue summoned one of the twelve spirits right? Perfect time for you to improve your arsenal and get a little stronger right?"

Lucy's eyes lit up in excitement.

Everlue found himself tied up and tossed into one of the rooms upstairs. "Your key, we want it." Naruto simply stated.

"Why the hell would I give it to you criminals?" He yelled at them.

"You're going to be arrested either way, so it depends on how you want to go into the prison. In one piece or with broken bones its your choice."

Being the dirty coward he was Everlue was more than happy to give up his key to save himself. Virgo was then summon and the contract between them was broken when Naruto forced Everlue to confess to his crimes. Upon hearing the true nature and list of Everlue's crimes Virgo was more than willingly to form a contract with Lucy instead.

"Kaby-san, we've returned ," Naruto called out as he opened the door. Kaby looked toward the door and stood up,

"Did you...?" He asked, hoping they did.

"Well not exactly..." Lucy muttered as she showed him the book and his eyes widened.

"Then I will incinerate it, I don't even want to lay my eyes on this book!" Kaby spoke with anger in his voice.

"I figured out why you can't allow this book to exist." Lucy replied back, a serious look on her face. "You want to preserve your father's pride. You're Kemu Zaleon's son, aren't you?" she asks the man.

"Yes. My father...he was forced to write books for that man and because of it, he decided to give up on writing and it eventually lead him to his death. That is why, I have to get rid of this book." He told her, lighting his lighter again and pointing it toward the book. The book suddenly shined a bright light and the words on the cover began rearranging themselves from 'Day Break' to 'Dear Kaby'. "W-What is this?"

"Your father...cast a spell on that book. He did it so that the real contents of the book wouldn't be seen by anyone else but you. Everything in that book were letters written to you by your father." Lucy told him as the book opened and the letters all began floating around them. "The real reason why your father quit being a writer was not because he wrote the worst book, but because he also wrote the best book. This book was everything your father wanted to tell you..." The letters all returned to the book and Kirby opened it, to see that the text was indeed different. "You were always on my mind...That is what your father truly wanted to leave behind." Lucy smiled and Naruto grinned at the tears Kaby was releasing.

"Dad...I never really understood him..." Kaby cried.

Lucy smiled. "Of course! If you understand how a writer's mind works, you'll lose the pleasure in reading a book!"

Kirby hugged the book closer to his chest. "T-Thank you...I won't burn this book after all..."

"Well this mission is accomplished. We'll be returning back to the Guild. I just have a question though if you wouldn't mind answering my question. You offered a two million jewel reward. What were you going to do after this mission would have completed? Most guilds aren't as understandable as Fairy Tail when it comes to that kind of thing."

"We never said we didn't have the money," Kirby's wife answered. "We are well aware of the likely consequences of false mission prices and such."

This revelation had definitely made the whole mission worth it.

Meanwhile back in Magnolia.

An unknown person was walking through town as the citizens all gasped just by looking at the unknown. The large object the person was carried left a dark shadow over the person, but the citizens knew who this was: Red hair… Armor…. She was back.


	5. Return of Erza Scarlet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erza returns to the guild.

Fairy Tail Reborn

0

Naruto x ?

0

Author's Note

0

Will be starting to get into divergent elements soon enough. After the Eisenwald incident we're going to start seeing more missions and developments from lesser used Fairy Tail members. I think it would be fun to see some lesser paced ranked missions to give time to develop members and to shed light on the past of certain people.

0

Story Start

0

Lucy woke up that morning feeling like a million jewels. The fact she got a quarter million cut for the mission money was enough to lift the spirits of most common mages, but for her, it was a matter of pride. Of using her own skills to start earning a paycheck, but that alone was not why she was walking on cloud nine.

She had another one of the twelve golden keys. As a summoner there was no greater price or treasure than one of the twelve legendary keys. She was one step closer to getting her hands on all twelve, not to mention Naruto saw it fit to promote her to B-rank meaning she could take own tougher missions as well as go on low rank missions on her own.

She began making her way to the guild's main area. "Oh, hello, you're our new recruit right?"

Lucy turned to the speaker and was stunned at her resemblance to Mirajane.

This young woman looked to be around her age, with short white hair. Her build was slender, more befitting of a dancer and she was wearing a light blue striped shirt, with jean shorts and sneakers. The warm grin on her face was rather comforting. "I am Strauss Lisanna, youngest of the Strauss siblings, nice to meet you."

Mirajane's little sister? "H-Hi I'm Heartfilia Lucy, nice to meet you. I'm surprised we haven't met before. Were you away on a mission?"

"Well, more like training," her response was rather aloof. She quickly began asking questions of her own. "If you don't mind me asking what rank are you?"

"My rank? Oh right, I'm B-rank." She answered as they continued down the hallway.

"Another B huh?" Lisanna answered with a grin. "Did you transfer in from another guild or did you test in?"

"W-Well, I was just recently promoted to B. I just joined and the mission to decide my ranking wasn't attuned for my magic," Lucy smoothly lied, feeling rather embarrassed to be reminded of that mountain incident.

"Oh, in a way I guess that would kind of make me your Senpai when it comes to senority." She playfully joked to which Lucy also laugh.

"Well then…Senpai…I'm counting on you to treat me well." She said as they entered the main area.

"Mira, three beers over here, please!" called a male mage.

"Coming right up!" Mirajane responded, a tray of three foamy beers in her left hand.

"Go on a date with me, Mira!" asked a man with sandy brown hair, a pipe in his mouth that puff out pink smoke, and wore a green shirt with flowers on it. Sitting in front of him with a shocked expression was a girl with purple hair with a red bow in the back, black round glasses and wore a white long sleeve shirt with a red tie in the front.

"Not this again!" the purple haired girl named Laki responded.

"Oh, but…" Mirajane replied as she waved a hand to her face as a pink magic circle appeared and a puff a pink smoke. When the smoke finally cleared, Mira's face and appearance was that of a heavy looking woman with brunette hair, rosy cheeks and red lips. "…don't you have a wife?" she added, her voice still the same.

The mage, who name is Wakaba, jump from his seat and exclaimed, "Don't do that, Mira!" as Laki slightly laughed.

Over by another table, Cana was drinking a beer while seating across from Macao. "All I ask is to drink in peace and quiet." Cana sighed.

"You drink too much." Macao pointed out.

"Its amazing how lively things manage to be." Lucy said as she watched the patrons enjoy themselves.

"Indeed it is. Speaking of which, are you interested in taking up a mission with me Lucy-san?"

"Sure, why not." Riding on her successful feeling Lucy felt like she was ready to take on anything.

"Liisaaaaannnnaaa!" One of the patrons wailed from the other side of the room.

"Uugh," Lisanna's disposition dampened. "I have to take care of this. Why don't you check out the mission board in the mean time?" Without waiting for a response Lisanna took off.

Lucy was pondering by the request board and was looking at the different jobs they had. Hand to her chin, she eyed each and every request.

"Find a magic bracelet… Breaking a spell on a cursed cane… Reading someone's love horoscope… Hunting a volcano demon?! Mage jobs sure come in lots of forms." Lucy said to herself.

"Let me know if you find one you're interested in." Mirajane said to Lucy. Lucy turned her head to her as she added, "The master's at a conference right now and Ur-san left with him, you see?"

"A conference?" Lucy repeated confused.

"All the guild masters in the region get together every so often and report about things." Mira explained, then placing a finger to her lips. "It's not like the council, but…" she then turn to a round looking man with a black mage's hat and orange colored hair. "Reedus. Could I borrow a light pen?"

"Oui." Reedus responded, handing Mirajane a pen, but it wasn't a normal pen by any standards. This light green/dark green pen with a glowing tip was called a light pen; it allows a mage to write in the air. Mirajane started to draw out a graph to explain things to Lucy.

"The Council is at the very top of the magical world. It consist ten members and has connections with the government. Its purpose is to uphold all the rules in the magical world. Mages who commit crimes can also be tried here. Just below that are the different guild masters leagues. They pass on the decision the council makes and help all the different guilds communicate. Basically, they hold us all together. It's really a tough job." Mira explained.

"I had no idea that guilds were interconnected like that…" Lucy said, a little taken aback.

"Yes, it's important that guilds cooperate. If a guild doesn't focus on cooperation…" A blade found itself embedded in the table resulting in Lucy letting out a shriek and falling back.

"…the guys in black will come!" Minerva finished with a frosty tone causing Lucy to jolt and yelp.

"Well that wasn't nice Minerva-chan," Mirajane lightly chided the mage.

"I Was merely testing if the rookie grew more of a backbone with her rank promotion Senpai." The dark haired mage answered as she looked down at Lucy. "You're going to need to start shaping up Heartfilia-san. Those who walk along the darkness have no problem devouring easy prey."

Mira nodded and written something on the chart which showed the words 'Dark Guild'.

"The dark guilds… They're guilds that don't belong to any league. They're malicious people and are often involved in crimes." explained Mirajane.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"You really are that inexperienced," Minerva responded with a sigh.

"Lucy-chan, why don't you form a team of love with me? Tonight just the two of us?" Loki spoke in a smooth and calm placing an arm around her.

"Huh?" Lucy questioned.

"You're really are beautiful. Even with my sunglasses on, your beauty is dazzling." Loki added smoothly, finger press to the roof of his glasses and smiling. "I'm sure I would go blind if I saw you with my naked eyes."

"Um sorry, but I already agreed to team up with Lisanna-san, so sorry." Lucy stated shaking her head as Loki's eyes look to the flash of Lucy's Gate Keys. Shock rush through the young mage's body and his coolness was replaced with fright. "Y-You're a Celestial Mage?"

"Huh" Lucy questioned again, surprised by Loki's choice of actions. First he was flirting with her, now afraid of her? That was a whiplash of emotions.

Loki screamed in shock, as if his heart was breaking, tears in his eyes. "What twist is fate! We can't be together!" and like a drama queen, Loki ran out the guild.

Lucy stood there, a little confused. "I didn't say anything bad to him or was rude or turned him down. Did I do something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Loki-san has some bad blood with Celestial Mages. Rumor has it he had trouble with a girl a long time ago." Mira explained, still smiling.

"So it has nothing to do with you, Lucy-san. Loki might be a bit of a playboy at times, but he's an okay guy." Lisanna stated as she approached the group.

Suddenly a cry of 'Erza! It's Erza!' Had soon sent the entire guild into silence.

Lucy of course was stunned as the rambunctious bunch soon fell quiet. Not since she first arrived and Naruto make his comment had the guild fall silent.

"It's Erza-san… She's back!" Loki confirmed to the guild.

Everyone was shocked, screamed, and a little startled.

"Erza-san? Who's that?" Lucy asked.

"One of Fairy Tail's strongest mages." Mirajane explained her sweet and calm appearance still on her face.

"One of them?" Lucy repeated.

"I'll explain later." Lisanna whispered as the sounds of footsteps were echoing closer to the guild.

"It's Erza-san." Laki realized.

"Those are Erza-san's footsteps." Wakaba stated.

"Erza-san's come back…" Macao added, shocked as well.

As everyone was murmuring, fearing the worst from the unknown mage, Lucy thought. 'Given their reactions, Erza must be one powerful mage...'

Her image of Erza being a large mountain destroying monster with flames coming out her mouth made the young blond feel frightened like the rest. "Scary!"

The sound of boots hitting the wood floor as someone entered the building. Lucy gasped to see who it was. Slamming a large object that resembled a horn to the ground to shake the guild a little stood a young woman no older than nineteen. She had scarlet hair that reach down to her waist, black eyes, and crystal earrings in her ears. Her outfit was an armor that sported the guild's insignia on the right breastplate, fairy wings on the elbows and wore a blue skirt and black boots. Her dark blue fairy Tail mark was located on her left shoulder. Her face was stern and serious yet beautiful all the same.

"I have returned. Are the rumors I've been hearing true? Has the Fourth returned?" asked the scarlet haired woman.

"S-So pretty!" Lucy couldn't help but gasp.

"Welcome back Erza!" Mirajane greeted. "The master's at a conference right now."

"I see." The scarlet haired woman said calmly.

"What's with the humongous thing, Erza-san?" The bowl cut haired mage known as Max asked.

"The horn of a monster I subdued. The locals decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir." Erza explained but look to the two mages standing across from her, eyes narrowed. "Is that a problem?"

"No not at all!" the two mages said panic.

Over by Cana and Macao, the brown haired mage was drinking from a barrel, nervousness dawn her comrade as she stated. "I bet she's heard what happened on Mt. Hakobe."

"O-Oh crap… I'm a goner." Macao muttered nervously.

"She's not what I imagined at all." Lucy said to herself.

"Yeah that tends to happen a lot." Lisanna whispered to her.

"Listen up!" Erza announced, causing the guild to snap into focus. "I heard that some of you have been slacking off in maintaining Fairy Tail's image as of late. The Fourth going off on a mission does not mean you lot get to slack off. Ur-san might be lenient with you all, but I will not be.

Erza turned her attention to Cana, who went rigid when spoken to. "Cana! Have you gone back to drinking in excess again? If you have the time to ruin your liver than you have time to be doing more productive things!"

Cana couldn't help but wince. Maybe she should have been indulging a bit much lately but cutting back on drinking was difficult for any person, mage or not.

She caught the attention to Wakaba who went rigid and began to lightly sweat, "Wakaba. I see cigarette butts on the floor."

So far these had been minor infractions. No reports of property destruction, assault, or anything of the likes. There had been slip-ups here or there, but ever since the Fourth had instituted his policy, which included being firm in his decisions the rambunctiousness of the fairies had been challenged in other pursuits.

"Macao!" and her eyes were on the older mage, who sharply inhaled in fright of her. Erza didn't respond, but kept her eyes on the mage. But she sighed deeply. Macao, scared or fearing the worse, asked. "Say something!"

"Honestly, you cause so much trouble. But I'll be kind and not say anything today." Erza sighed, hand to her forehead.

"She already said a lot though… What is she, a disciplinarian?" Lucy whispered to Mira and Lisanna.

"Erza's stern for a reason, it's her business to tell you why though." Mirajane answered.

"Even though you say that, I can't help but wonder why everyone's so afraid of her yet you and Mirajane are calm?"

"Are Minerva, Lisanna, and Gray here?" Erza asked her calm nature still there.

Minerva was the first to respond and one of the only ones who hadn't been cowering at the sight of Erza.

"Erza-senpai, it has been awhile." There were only a hand full of a mages that Minerva respected in Fairy Tail with even a smaller number that she liked. Erza's strength made her someone Minerva respected.

"Minerva-chan it is good to see you again. I take it you have been well."

"Of course, for those who would be considered a threat to me soon found themselves inferior to Naruto-sama."

"Hey Erza-senpai, it's great to see you again." Lisanna greeted, her grin gone but replaced with a smile.

"E-Erza-san, welcome back." Gray greeted, his intimidation shining through, but not for the exact reasons of everyone else.

"Gray-kun, Lisanna-chan," Erza greeted them. "With the three of you here I have a favor to ask of you."

"Huh?" the three in question spoke in unison.

The guild was silent again. What was Erza asking of them?

"I heard about something bad while on my last job. Normally, I would consult the master something like this first, but I believe this is a matter of the utmost urgency. "I want your help. Will you come with me?" she asked.

The three mages who were requested look to one another. Was Erza serious about this? Many of the guild murmured things like 'What in the world?', or 'Erza's asking for help?' and 'That's a first!'

"We leave tomorrow. Make sure you are ready." Erza smiled in satisfaction and left the guild.

"This proves to be interesting." Minerva noted.

"I have to admit it would be interesting," Lisanna noted, trying to get over the shock that Erza of all people asked for her help on a mission.

"Erza, Gray, Minerva, my own sister… I never even imagine it before." Mirajane said slightly, getting Lucy's attention. "But that combination could give to the second strongest team Fairy Tail has ever seen." Lucy's eyes widened at this and looked over at the exit.

She had seen first-hand what Minerva and Gray were capable of and considering how everyone cowered and what she learned so far that meant she was even stronger than those two, and they were still only the second strongest team combination? "Well, if that would make them the second strongest who was the strongest team combination?"

In response Mirajane just smiled as a memory came to mind.

Standing in front of the massive carcass of a horned beast stood five fairy tail mages as the villagers cheered and celebrated their return.

One was a dark haired young woman lacking shirt.

The next was a white haired girl in gothic style clothing.

The third another young girl with scarlet haired dressed in armor.

The fourth a young man with spiky blond hair carrying a staff with the signs of a sun and moon on them.

The last was a tall young man with lime green hair and glasses.

A Melancholic smile overcame her. "That is a story for another time. I have a request for you Lucy-san."

"Ah yes, of course." What could Mirajane request that she would be able to do.

"Would you mind accompanying them? I know it might be sudden of me to ask, but I would feel better knowing that they had extra support for this mission."

Surprised by this request Lucy gave her answer.


	6. Dark Guild Eisenwald's Ambition!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erza reveals information about a dark guild.

Fairy Tail Reborn

0

Naruto x ?

0

Story Start

0

Minerva, Lisanna, and Gray were at Magnolia Train Station waiting for Erza to finish packing her things to arrive.

Minerva was dressed in her usual outfit while Lisanna had switched out her shorts for slacks.

The Ice mage was dressed in a white jacket over a blue shirt and black pants.

Over by one of the benches, Lucy who had tagged along were was wearing an orange top and a dark blue skirt with a red ribbon in her hair. In her arms were her spirit Plue and her whip on her lap.

"I'm sorry. Did I keep you waiting?"

"Oh! Erza!" Lucy greeted but saw the scarlet haired young woman wasn't alone, but was dragging along with her a large carriage of luggage.

"That's a lot to take for one mission." Lucy said startled.

Erza looks to Lucy, now noticing she was with the others. "Who are you? Didn't I see you at Fairy Tail Yesterday?"

"I-I'm Heartfilia Lucy. I just joined a few days ago." Lucy introduced nervously. "I was brought to the guild by the master. It's nice to meet you!"

"I'm Erza, It's a pleasure." Erza greeted. "Ah, so you're Lucy. The one who defeated a mercenary gorilla with just your little finger?"

Lucy was shocked by this. Who told her that? True she took on Virgo with the aid of her Summon spirit and defeated Everlue, but Naruto was the one who defeated the two members of Southern Wolves.

"It'll be wonderful to have you on board. Thanks for your help."

"My pleasure I guess." Lucy responded calmly. When did she get this reputation she did all that?

Erza smiled at the Celestial mage.

After that was all said and done, the group was now on the train to their way to the destination.

"Erza isn't time you fill us in?" Gray asked, resting his arm on the window and hand to his chin.

"I like to know too, what exactly are we doing?" Lisanna asked.

"Right." Erza nodded. "We're up against the dark guild Eisenwald. They plan to use a magic called Lullaby for something big."

"Lullaby," Minerva repeated with an intense gaze.

Erza had a stern look on her face. She heard that name too?

Minerva began to elaborate on what she knew. "During our journey Naruto-Sama and I had come across a forbidden treasure. This item is capable of giving birth to the foulest of demons with the power from people's memories. We had heard rumors it was one of two forbidden treasures uncovered and the other had been moved by cult members before our arrival. The base of the cult we had discovered is within a kilometer of distance from Eisenwald guild so there is a distinct possibility there might be a connection."

"Splitting into two groups would make it harder for anyone to disrupt any plans they have in motion." Erza theorized.

"What kind of plan are we talking about?" Lucy asked.

"Allow me to explain in order." Erza informed calmly. "It happened the other day on my way home after that job. I stopped by a pub in Onibas where mages gather. "

Taking a seat at the pub Erza waited to order when an obnoxious voice called, "C'mon, Where's my booze?!"

"Hey, calm down." Another responded.

"How am I supposed to calm down?!" the first voice snapped.

Erza turned her gaze to a couple of mages sitting together at a table. One wore a white jacket and his hair tied in a knot. Another wore a black and yellow hood and a black and yellow jacket, white undershirt, and green pants. The next was a little heavier than the first two wearing a red jacket and green pants. The last mage also had his hair in a knot and wore a light red coat.

"We managed to find where Lullaby is located," one of the four exclaimed.

"Not so loud." One of the other mages sitting at the table hushed them. .

"Don't sweat it." A man with black hair done in the style of a knot assured him. "I'll take care of it now. You guys head back to the guild." And the knot haired mage rose from his seat.

"Kage?" One of the three announced the man in surprise. .

"Will you be okay by yourself?" The other asked him.

"Tell Erigor that I will be back within three days with Lullaby." Kage informed, smile on his face.

After hearing Erza's side of the story, Lucy asked, "Lullaby… Like a nursery rhyme, right?"

Erza nodded. "Yes. The fact it's sealed away likely means it's very powerful magic."

"And from how they knew about it, were they members of Eisenwald, right?" Lisanna asked.

"Yes." Erza confirmed. "Like a fool, though. I didn't recognize the name 'Erigor' at the time. He's the ace of the Eisenwald dark guild. He only accepts assassination related jobs or which he earned the nickname 'Erigor the Reaper'.

"Assassination?" Lucy gasped.

"The council outlaws assassination requests." Erza continued again. "But Eisenwald decided that money is more important. As a result, it was kick out of the mage guild league six years ago. However, they disobeyed orders and remained active to this day. "

After Erza's tale, Lucy was stunned silence, sweating bullets that a puddle of sweat was underneath her. "I think maybe I'll go home." Lucy admitted.

"Don't be so scared, Lucy." Lisanna replied to her.

"You heard it right?!" She snapped at Lisanna.

"I admit I'm also afraid, but I am also a mage of Fairy Tail. When I took the stamp of this guild I knew what I was getting into it. We're more than just guild mates, Fairy Tail is our home, and its members our comrades. Breaking the laws of Fairy Tail makes you trash, but abandoning your comrades makes you less than trash."

Lisanna's decisive argument had made Lucy think twice.

"I was careless." Erza fumed. "Only if I recognized Erigor's name then, I could've shattered their bones and make them confess their crimes!"

Lucy couldn't help but wince at Erza's expression.

"I see. So Eisenwald is planning to do something with this Lullaby, and you want to stop them because it'd obviously something bad?" Gray asked.

"Yes." Erza nodded. "I don't believe I can take on an entire guild by myself. That's why I asked for your help. We are going to storm the Eisenwald guild!"

Lucy practically turned white from shock.

"Sounds interesting." Gray smiled.

"We won't let you down, right Lucy?" Lisanna asked as her kind smile was somehow vaguely frightening and persuasive. Lisanna hated using her sister's technique, but Lucy was still rather green and needed prodding.

"Aye!" Lucy squeaked.

As the train stop at another train station and departed once more, Lucy decided to break the ice and ask about Erza. She didn't know her mush and nothing about her magic either. In the meantime, Plue was eating a carrot. The others were eating sandwiches while Erza ate a slice of strawberry cake.

"If it's not rude to ask, what kind of magic do you use, Erza?" Lucy asked calmly.

"It's not rude at all." Erza responded. "I use a type of magic known as Ex-quip, often referred to as requip. This type of magic falls under the caster classification meaning it expels from the body as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source. My type of Ex-quip allows me to summon armors and weapons with special properties."

"Wow!" gasped Lucy. That sounded pretty impressive. "What about you Lisanna? I don't think I ever asked what kind of magic you use."

"Well I use Take Over magic, which like Erza-san's is also a caster type. It allows me to "take over" the power or body of an entity and use it to fight. My magic allows me to transform into animals and hybrid-animal forms, its name is Animal Soul."

"A rather high level of Take Over one at that." Minerva added as Lisanna sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"I still have a long way to go before I can use it to its full potential." Lisanna added to which Minerva shook her head.

"I might as well divulge mine, saving us both time of you asking." Minerva said as she straightened up in her seat from the other side. "My magic as well is a caster type, known as Territory. It revolves around the manipulation of space, which allows me to manipulate any spatial region within my line of sight. It also allows me to teleport things instantly out of thin air. The limits of its usefulness rely on the imagination and skill of its user of course." Lucy immediately found herself immediately feeling a surge of cold and began shivering. "Even the power of changing temperature or causing explosions is under my command, but of course, since we are comrades you do not have to worry about that." Lucy wasn't sure if she could take that to heart. As scary as Erza was Minerva always seemed to put her on edge. "I will be right back," she said, getting up, presumably leaving to go use the bathroom.

"And you've already seen mine, remember?" Gray noted as he placed his left fist and right palm together as a light blue magic appeared for a quick second. Mist formed from his hands as he opened his fist for reveal a little ice figure of the Fairy Tail mark, it lightly floated from Gray's opened palm as Lucy was astonished.

"Wow, I didn't know you could make something so beautiful."

"Aah excuse me, sorry to interrupt." The speaker was a young man of average height and weight with black eyes and black hair which he ties in a short, spiky ponytail. He was wearing a white shirt with a high collar and an intricate symbol on its back over a plain, dark red undershirt. He was also wearing a pair of aquamarine pants, black shoes and small black earrings in each ear.

"You guys are from Fairy Tail are you not?"

"Aah, yes, we are, hello," Lisanna greeted him, ever friendly.

"As I thought, the rumors are true and you, you wouldn't happen to be related to Mirajane Strauss would you?"

"Yes, she's my older sister."

The man seemed to swoon. "Yes, I've seen her in the magazines sometimes. So beautiful. It's one of the things you always hear about Fairy Tail. I envy your guild. My guild doesn't have many girls like you." He then looked at Lucy with a freaky smile that made her quite uncomfortable. "How about some of you come to my guild? I promise that myself and my fellow guild members would treat you nicely."

"We're not interested." Erza's intense and sharp gaze caused him to stumble back and latch onto something soft. He turned to face an unamused Minerva.

"Wow, someone's been drinking their mi…" The man found himself summarily slugged causing him to double over. Minerva was about follow up for a moment she paused. If was as if something had distracted her.

"Leave, before I make you leave." Upon getting a better look at the girl he realized just who it man wisely chose to flee.

Finally, the group made to their destination, Onibus station and disembarks from the train. As they train was getting ready to leave and their luggage in their possession, Gray asked while they were walking, "Are the Eisenwald guys still in town?"

"I don't know." Erza replied concerned. "That's what we're about to find out."

"It's going to be a wild goose chase…" Lucy admitted.

"Or it would have been if not for an unexpected stroke of luck." Minerva said as she used Territory to bring out a skull flute with three eyes.

"A three eyed skull?" Lucy faintly responded.

"What kind of flute is it?" Lisanna wondered.

"That's creepy." Gray interjected.

"Heartfilia-san what is with that expression?"

"I know about the flute…" she admitted. "Lullaby… A curse song…. It's death magic!"

"What?" Erza asked.

Gray followed up with a question of his own. "A cursed song? Like an incantation?"

"I only read about them in books, but there is some deadly, forbidden spells out there, right?"

"Yes. Cursed black magic that kills who ever it's used on." Erza admitted.

"Well, Lullaby is even worse than that!" Lucy corrected.

"Either way that creepy pervert on the train had it. Meaning that had to be Kagemaya and once he relies that its gone he and his associates will come for us, meaning we can set the confrontation according to our terms."

Meanwhile at that time several witnesses watched in horror as a conductor was killed right in front of them. A man with silver hair and wielding a scythe announced to the people, his men right behind him. The unknown mage stood in a little train station called Kunugi Station. "This train belongs to Eisenwald now."

"Dump everything. Including the luggage and conductor." ordered the white haired man. "Defy us and you die."

The passengers did as they were told, removing everything from the train.

"Kageyama." he responded calmly turning around. "I heard you were returning aboard this train. Did you manage to retrieve it…Lullaby?" Erigor asked.

"E-Eligor...Lullaby...it had to have been her. She took it." He winched in pain, clutching his ribs as he told him what happened.

Kageyama was sent to the ground with a solid thud as a heavy boot began to grind his head into the floor. "You worthless fool. I'd kill you now if you weren't still useful." The others cringed at the sight. "Go look for the people who stole the one thing we need to accomplish our goal!"

"HAI!" They shouted. "But what do they look like?"

"Who was it? Who has the flute?"

"Fairy Tail's Dark Lady, the chick that busted up our other operation with the blond." He gave his muffled reply as Eligor finally removed his foot.

"You heard him! Find them and retrieve Lullaby, NOW!"

Traveling down the corridor to the meeting room was two figures. One of them was Naruto and the other was an old man of short height. "I would think by now you would get used to this young one." This man had thick light-brown eyebrows and a small toothbrush mustache that reaches halfway to his mouth. He was dressed in a brown long sleeve shirt with black vertical stripes, black slacks, and a black three-spiked hat.

"We both know I'm just a mere stand in Yajima-dono. Fairy Tail's real master is the third."

"Now don't be so hard on yourself. Marakov would be proud of the job you've done so far, running a strict shift worthy of any master." He knew how stubborn and fiercely protective of his own Marakov was. The mages of Fairy Tail were like his children and it only made sense that Marakov would hunt down the person responsible for the incident. Until that day no one had ever gone as far, had permanently harmed them in such a way and Marakov would not rest until the justice he sought was served.

Despite Yajima's kind words Naruto still felt ill at ease. Until 'that woman' had been caught or killed there would be forever a dark mark floating over Fairy Tail's history.


	7. Fairy Tail vs Eisenwald!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Fairy Tail begins the fight against Eisenwald!

Fairy Tail Reborn

0

Naruto x ?

0

Story Start

0

In Clover Town Naruto was in the midst of a meeting with the other master. "Hey, young master, I'm jealous." The speaker belonged to the voice of the leader of Blue Pegasus, Master Bob. He was a bald, elderly man wearing a purple strapped shirt, pink boxers, and small, white wings on his back. On his face were lipstick and some blush on his cheeks. "Your mages are so full of life and are such cuties~. I heard you have this one girl who gave some rich guy quite the spanking."

"I wouldn't put it like that, but the one you're talking about, Lucy-san is one of my latest recruits," Naruto told him as he sat on one of the tables, holding some meat and booze.

"I heard she is quite dynamite. You're just like Maki was, hogging all the cuties for yourself. It makes me absolutely red with envy." Bob said as he covered his face.

"Solid as always eh, Uzumaki." came the voice of Quatro Cerberus. He, like the others present, was an older gentleman with medium length light brown hair, wearing a plain black shirt and pants. He donned black sunglasses and an old black pointed hat with a red band running along the sides, a similar band worn around his neck. "I remember the days where Fairy Tail had the council's ire. Since Marakov up and ran off it seems like your guild has lost its spirit."

"The third did not run off Quatro-san, you among others should know to bring up a painful incident." Despite the fact Naruto's tone hadn't changed the icy undercurrent in his speech was enough to cause the assembled masters to shiver. "As for Fairy Tail's standing we have spirit along with our courage, but there's a difference between having a good time and selfishly causing harm, misery, and chaos for those around you without paying any mind to the feelings of others." Fairy Tail by no means was perfect. That much Naruto knew when he saw just how damaging the action of the guild member's could be to those around them. That much was apparent when Marakov had surprisingly chose him as his successor when he went after that woman following the incident. He remembered those first few months as the guild master as clear as day, his reception being the opposite of when he became the seventh Hokage all those years ago. The lowest point was after the incident with Natsu which forced him too…

"Master Naruto, Master Naruto," Pii-chan called out as he flew through the building before finding the guild master. Naruto was surprised to see the little blue bird with a black hat before him. He wondered what message he was delivering on the behalf of Miki. "I have a message from Mirajane-sama." he announced as he dropped a letter into his hand.

"Ah, thanks." He said as he opened the letter, revealing a small projection of Mirajane.

"Hello Master, I'm hope the conference is going well." She smiled.

An assortment of hoots could be heard around him when a good deal of those old perverts saw it was Fairy Tail's cover girl.

"Master, there is something I need to inform you about."

'Uh oh, I wonder who did what? "Okay, lay it on me."

"Erza came back the other day…" She began.

'Erza-chan?' Please don't tell me she beat someone up.

"… and that's when Minerva, Lisanna, Erza, and Gray formed a team to deal with the issue. I asked Lucy to go with them to keep an eye out since I figured you would want to keep track of her progress. Have luck at the meeting." The projection then faded away.

"So. What I miss?" Ur asked, taking a seat at the table having retrieved their drinks. Having once again misplaced her top several of the old men began clutching their chests, their hearts unable to take the sudden stirring that was a result of getting an eye full of such tantalizing breasts.

Naruto seeing this turned to his second in command sighed, "Ur, put your shirt back on."

Ur sheepishly rubbed the back of her head and let out an oops.

At Oshibana Station, people were panicking and scared out of their minds at the sudden explosion. "Ladies and Gentleman, please calm down! Please stay back! It is too dangerous to enter the station at this time!" A train employee spoke into the blow horn. "The train has been derailed due to an accident, so please be patient and I apologize for the inconvenience."

"Derailment?"

"Are they serious?"

"I heard it was a group of thugs."

"Excuse me, what's going on?" Erza demanded to know as she appeared behind the worker.

"Huh? Why would I tell you that?" he asked before Erza bashed her forehead to his, successfully knocking him out as she moved on to another worker.

"What's going on?"

"Wha-?" He met the same fate as the other.

"What's going on?" this continued as the others stared at her dryly.

"It seems her questioning method is rather counterproductive." Minerva lamented with a sigh.

"She hits you when you don't answer quickly enough….scary…" Lucy commented.

"You are getting to know her better and better." Gray added, feeling just as afraid as Lucy was.

"What's going on?" Erza asked as she was about to skull bash another person until Minerva put her right hand on her right shoulder to stop her.

"Senpai this is counterproductive and I'm pretty sure giving random innocent men doing their job concussions wouldn't reflect well on our guild."

Erza realizing the truth of the words looked a bit ashamed. Sometimes she got so hot blooded she would forget to stop and think about her actions.

"Allow me." She said as she pressed the worker against the wall. "Forgive my senpai for her actions against your comrades. Our guild is a legal guild tasked with the mission to deal with the dark guild causing this mess. Now you wouldn't have trouble allowing us true to deal with them would you?" she asked as she closed the distance between their bodies, their faces mere inches apart. The man's eyes drawn in to her luscious lips as her felt her soft breathes. "Please, handsome onii-san~?" Minerva was as devious as she was cunning. From her power to her brains there was no trick she could not use to her advantage and the power of seduction was definitely an advantage, one she planned to use to gain the affections of her beloved Naruto-sama one day.

"Y-Y-YES!" He stuttered as his face grew steaming red and his eyes turned into hearts. "A military platoon went in a while ago, but have yet to return. The group occupying the station, Eisenwald, are also still inside."

"Thank you~" Minerva winked at him, quickly moving to pinch a nerve to render him unconscious. "There, now we got the information out of him without harming him."

"Well it indeed got the job done," Erza acknowledged.

"Those soldiers might be in trouble, we should go and make sure they're okay." Gray stated he headed inside.

Once they entered the station, they saw many of the military soldiers unconscious.

"They were all defeated!" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

"It isn't that surprising. The opponent is a guild filled with mages. The military platoon wouldn't be able to handle them by themselves." Erza told Lucy as she led the others up the stairs.

They stopped when they arrived at the platform and before them stood the entire guild of Eisenwald as they glared and snickered at their guests.

"So you did come, you Fairy Tail flies." Eligor snickered..

"S-So m-many…why…?" Lucy asked, moving her eyes left to right.

"You. Are you Erigor?" Erza spoke to a man who sat above a windowsill with a smile on his face. He was an extremely tall, lean built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair, which is held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hangs down to the to the left of his face in a distinctive tuft, and reaching down to his shoulders. His eyes are dark and he has an elongated face with sharp features and somewhat pointed ears, but seems to lack eyebrows. His eyes are circled by dark lines and each of them has a simple tattoo right below it, consisting of a pointed line going down vertically, crossed with two more, larger horizontal lines. The upper part of his body is similarly tattooed, but with much larger, intricated and blue-colored motifs, which take on spiraling forms, and adorn his shoulders, biceps, pectorals, and back. Around his neck was tattered scarf with what looks like tattered pants with a cloth tied around his waist.

"Huh? T-That's the armor girl…the one from the other day…" A member of Eisenwald, with three scars going down the side of his face said.

"I see, so she's the one who leaked out our plan." The guild member next to him stated.

"Now then, let's talk business." Eligor spoke. "How about you hand us over Lullaby and we'll let you go?"

"Like we'll accept that kind of deal." Erza told him angrily. "You will tell us what you are planning now!"

"Hmph! You just can't make this any easy can you. Oh well. Not like we were expecting it anyway. As for what we are planning, well, we are just bored." Eligor told her as she clenched her fist in anger.

"You…" She growled as the other guild members laughed.

"Don't you understand yet?" Eligor chuckled as he rose into the air, surprising the team.

"He can fly!" Lucy exclaimed.

"A user of wind magic." Minerva noted.

"Station? What are you…" Erza muttered as she took notice of the speakers. "I understand now, with those speakers and Lullaby, but since we have it your plan will never come to pass." Erza said as she turned around and looked at the smirking Eligor.

"Oh? Not bad. You figured it out." Eligor smirked. "However, we'll be taking Lullaby now. Men, attack! Get back what they stole from us!" He ordered his guild to charge at them.

The guild all yelled out their battle cries and ran towards the Team. Kageyama was leading the charge as he wanted payback for what Minerva did to him. "You bitch! Take this!" He yelled and placed his hand on the ground. The five of them watched as his shadow started to quickly head towards them. It reached Minerva and the shadow popped out of the ground in the shape of hand. Minerva wasn't impressed and dodged out of the way.

"Far from impressive weakling-san. Do not tell me this is the limit of your power." She told Kageyama as she slashed through the shadow hand, cutting it in half. Kageyama eye's widened in surprise.

"Damn you! Stop looking down on our Dark Guild!" He shouted toward Minerva who frowned.

"Fool, Fairy Tail never once looked down on your guild. It was you and your stupidity that brought about this conflict. The strength between us is more than you can possibly imagine so give up and save what little of your pride you have left." When giving little choice Minerva used Territory to make a surprise attack and defeat Kageyama with one decisive blow that sent flying across the arena and rendering him unconscious.

'Oh? Impressive…however, I have to get that flute back. There is someone I have to kill and I will make sure that man dies.' Eligor thought mischievously.

"Lisanna! Gray!" Erza called the two. They both looked at the red haired curiously. "I want you two to handle Eligor. If you are able to defeat him, then the others would have no choice but to surrender." Lisanna and Gray looked at each other and nodded.

"That leaves myself, Lucy, and Minerva to take care of the others." Lucy jumped in surprise and shook in fear at the charging mages running at them.

"T-Take care of that many people…just us three girls…" Lucy nervously stuttered.

"Show some more pride then that Heartfilia-san. You're supposed to be a B-rank mage of Fairy Tail, act like it unless you plan on quitting the guild."

Lucy for the first time in a long time felt angry. Yet again Minerva was putting her down. Mocking her. This irked the blond and lit a fire under her. She was going to show the girl that she deserved to be in the guild.

"A game of Janken to see who gets to go first?" Lisanna asked the Ice user with a grin.

"Sasho wa guu!" they chanted as they both started with stone and pumped their fists at the same time. "Janken pon!"

Lisanna had Choki revealing the v shaped hand gesture while Gray had flattened out his hand completely and picked Paa.

Lisanna let out a grin of victory. "Animal Soul…Cat." Magic erupting from the girl her appearance and form was remade. Her hair grew, lengthening to lower back while concentrated striped patterns appear around her forearms, as well as feline-like pads on the surface of her palms and sharp claws at her fingertips. She sported feline ears, whiskers, a small feline nose, and a long tail, but otherwise retained her human features with her garb becoming a tiger-skin, 2-piece bikini. While in this form, she uses fierce scratches from her claws to overwhelm meager opponents into submission.

"Let's go!" With that Lisanna charged forward. Lisanna's first strike miss by a large margin thanks to Eligor using wind magic to dodge the attack.

"A user of Take Over magic I see. It'll take more than that to put you on my level little fly."

Lisanna let out a chuckle stopping on one leg and using the momentum to quickly spin and launch herself forward.

With a motion of her hand Lisanna released a large, bullet-like stream of fire towards her opponent.

Eligor quickly changed tactics.

"Storm Wall!" Eligor shouted and created a large wind like shield to try and block Lisanna's fire attack. He was able to successfully block the attack, but once the flame and wind disappeared, Lisanna charged through, attempting to land a kick on Eligor.

"Don't underestimate me!" Lisanna yelled.

'Idiot...' He snickered and used his wind magic in the last minute to get higher causing Lisanna to miss. The wide kick left her exposed.

Performing several gestures with his left hand's fingers, Erigor moved his open hand towards Lisanna. A powerful tornado was generated from it, which spun and struck the take over mage, causing many slashes to courtesy of wind blades to tear into the now screaming mage's skin. The subsequent finish of the attack sent her flying across the arena.

"Lisanna!" Gray readied his ice make and prepared to attack when Lisanna's shout stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Don't interfere Gray!" She said, clutching her badly bleeding side. "I have to do this." She said as she struggled forward.

Erigor licked his lips in anticipation. "So the little fly has fight left in her."

"Idiot! Let me help you!" Gray tried to reason, but Lisanna remained stubborn.

"If I can't even beat someone like this," she raised her head, a determined fire burning in her eyes. "Then what have I been training for?" With that she charged back into the battle.

Erza yelled her battle cry as she swung her magic sword to take out several of the guild members in just a couple of swings. She jumped in the air and struck more enemies. While in the air, She spun around and attacked more enemies while doing so. "Take this!" A enemy mage shouted. "A long range attack!" Erza glared at him and quickly changed her sword into a lance, striking the enemy that was about to use his long range attack. Once Erza landed back on the floor, she transformed her weapon again, this time to twin swords and struck a couple more enemies. She didn't stop as she transformed her weapon again and this time to a large axe and swung it horizontally to wipe out several more enemies. Lucy was amazed at how incredible Erza was when she fought. She was so elegant, but fierce at the same time. That speed and effortless power reminding her of how Minerva picked those slave traders apart.

"I wonder if Senpai will get serious to speed things up." Appearing out of nowhere Minerva dropped daintly to her feet as the horrified screams of the Eisenwald Guild members continued.

"Serious?" Lucy asked, wondering just what else the mage can do.

"Erza-Senpai's Ex-quip is among the unique type. She uses more than weapons, her armors special made and order tailored to specific situations such as this. Even with all my power I have yet obtain a level capable of defeating Senpai's full strength."

"I-I see...that's quite amazing..." Lucy muttered in awe.

"Don't think you have won just yet! We still got this many against three women!" One of the enemy mages shouted.

"Hmph...this is so troublesome...I guess I just have to deal with all of you at once." She told them as her armor started to coming off along with smoke.

"Woah! Her armor's coming off!"

"Uh-yoooo!"

Lucy watched in awe as the smoke cleared and Erza was wearing a different type of armor. "That's Erza's magic: The Knight!" Lucy's eyes widened at Erza's new armor as it was now made of steel, with steel wings on her back and several swords floating behind her in a circle.

"W-Wow..." Lucy muttered, blushing a little.

"Woooaaahhh!" Some of the enemies cheered as their lust filled eyes studied every inch of exposed flesh.

"Erza...it can't be..." One of them muttered to himself in shock remembering Erza's name.

"Dance! My swords!" Erza activated her new armor's ability as the swords that circled behind her, spun and slashed against the enemy. "Circle Sword!"

"You bitch!" One of the enemies charged at Erza, a wind magic attack circling around his hand. Erza glared at him and then charged right toward him, attacking him and defeating him in one blow.

"N-No way...she's...she's Fairy Tail's strongest woman...Erza the Titania!" The surviving member screamed in fear. "She defeated Beard with just one strike!"

"W-Wow...amazing..." Lucy looked at her in awe. Erza looked around and saw that all the enemies were defeated and sighed. She could feel her magic decreasing after she used most of it in the fight.

Then, the floor shook as Lisanna and Gray crashed onto the floor, causing Erza to look in their direction with widened eyes.

'No way...did they get beaten by Eligor...?' Erza thought in worry as she knew herself that she didn't have enough magic left over to fight against someone as strong as Eligor.

"Lisanna! Gray!" Lucy shouted in worry.

"You fool, don't let your guard…" A portal of darkness appeared behind Lucy. Out popped the figures of Kageyama and Erigor poised to attack.

Lucy turned and froze.

The next thing anyone knew blood splattered on the floor.


	8. The Evil Plan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan for the cursed Lullaby is revealed.

Fairy Tail Reborn

0

Naruto x ?

0

Author's Note

0

Erza's keeping the title as strongest for reasons that will be explained in the future.

Story Start

0

Minerva fell to one knee, blood having been drawn by Erigor's slash as the demonic flute known as Lullaby had been swooped up by Erigor.

"Hahahaha! The flute is finally mine. Now, it's time for everyone to hear the wonderful melody that this flute possesses." Erza's eyes widened.

"No!" She shouted trying to get up but lost too much magic to do so. "Damn it..."

"Now then...it's time for me to play a little song." Eligor flew up and out of the platform area.

"I'm not…I'm not done with you." Lisanna gritted out as she fought through the pain, using her animal soul to scale the wall and after Erigor.

Recovering from Kageyama's surprise attack Gray poised to follow. "Crap! We gotta stop him!" Gray yelled. He tried running after him, but was stopped by a man who wore something that looked like a Egyptian pharaoh disguise. "Get out of my way!"

"No can do." He replied, smirking. "How about you and me have a little fun instead." He suggested as the battle between him and the Ice mage led them out of the room.

"Screw this!" the green haired mage exclaimed and ran out the room, leaving the three female mages. Erza had hands on her hips watching the mage make a hasty retreat while Minerva held her wound with one arm and raise the other in preparation to fight. Erza look to Lucy and ordered, "He might headed for Erigor. Minerva, you go with Lucy and follow him. Lisanna is going to need your help."

"Let's go!" Minerva simply said.

Lucy was stunned by how emotionless the girl sounded. She had expected and insult or something, but this was unlike her. Not wanting to face Erza's wrath, seeing first-hand how the red head handled others Lucy followed right after Minerva.

The two mages were running through the corridor they were traveling in, still on their pursuit for Erigor.

Guilt filled Lucy as she continued to eye Minerva's injuries. This whole time she felt like a burden and now more than ever that was proving true.

"Minerva-san…I…"

"Keep your mind on the objective," Minerva interrupted, continuing to face forward as they traveled.

Lucy found herself falling silent.

The two turned back to the corridor was spilt two different pathways; one on the left and one on the right. One of these way would take them to Erigor, but Lucy asked, "Which way? We can just split up."

"We don't have much of a choice. I will take the left path."

Gray was not too far off, his battle leading into another part of the building into the corridor area. He came across a speaker from the ceiling and stopped to examine it.

He stops and observed it, thinking about what Erigor was planning to do.

'Wait, if he's going to broadcast the Lullaby…' Gray thought, coming up to a door mark with a red and white sign that read 'Studio' on it. Gray kick down the door as it fell to the ground. Hoping to find Erigor inside setting up to use Lullaby, he only found an empty and bare room. Not even any source of light was in it.

"Empty…" he told himself. What was going on? Where was Erigor? If this was the place to broadcast Lullaby wouldn't there be guards? Yet the room was empty. What was the meaning of this? "Does that mean broadcasting it isn't their goal?" Gray asked himself.

Above Gray, the black and yellow hooded mage was hanging on the ceiling, an evil smile on his face. He sent down a purple force of magic as Gray, the floor he stood breaking from impact. Gray then face the black and yellow hooded mage his hand to the ground.

"Your hunches are too good." The black and yellow hooded mage smiled. "You're an obstacle to our plan!"

The mage was hanging by black whip like threads on his fingers, his other hand, the threads seems to be moving on their own.

Gray rose back on his feet, cunning smile on his face, "Looks like there's another side to this!"

Outside the station, the resident of the town could hear the sound of a megaphone starting up and someone appeared on the balcony.

"Oh! Someone's coming out!" One of the residents exclaimed.

"Huh?" Another one questioned.

"If you value your lives, leave this place at one!" Erza ordered, her voice echoing through the microphone. "This station has been taking over by evil mages! They intend to use a spell to kill everyone here! Run as far away as you can!"

With a delay reaction to take everything in that Erza said, the citizen ran screaming in panic, leaving the station. A conductor and two other workers came to the balcony to see Erza was the one causing the panic.

"Hey you! Why would you start a panic like that?!" He demanded to the scarlet haired mage.

"It's better than everyone dying," Erza assured him. The conductor stood and firm as she added, "You should evacuate immediately, too."

They looked shocked, was she serious? Were their lives really in danger like she said? Erza place a hand to her hip as she watched the citizens disappear from sight.

'Now there's no one around the station. What's Erigor's next move?' she asked, her hair blowing in the wind. But it wasn't normal wind as Erza turned around and gasped. A tornado had appeared, creating lots of wind inside it and winds blowing outside it as well. For her to miss something like this it must have just been conjured. And what's worse, it surrounded the station.

Behind her, Erigor was floating in the wind, chuckling evilly.

Back inside the station, Gray was fighting the black and yellow hooded mage in the broadcast studio. The mage used his whip like threads to Gray but he evades it, the threads hitting the ground.

"There's no escape from my urumi swords!" The mage exclaimed, sending his urumi swords back at Gray. Like whips, they came ever closer to Gray, but Gray was calm and placed his left fist to his right palm, a chill mist came around him as a light blue magic circle burst out. With his hand raised higher to his face, Gray announced, "Ice Make… Shield!" as large ice crystals rose from the ground, protecting Gray from the attack of the black and yellow hooded mage. The black and yellow hooded mage was shocked by this.

"Ice magic?!" he gasped.

With his attack stopped, Gray went for the offensive, his hands covered in a bluish mist. "Ice Make: Knuckles!" and from below the black and yellow hooded mage, ice formed into fists that rose from the ground to hit the mage, sending him flying and crashing outside the room, creating a hole. Gray walk closer to the hole he created from their battle and demanded to the kneeling mage, "What is you guys; real goal?! You never planned to broadcast the Lullaby over the speakers?!"

The black and yellow hooded mage chuckled evilly, raising up and clutching his right arm. "Erigor's Magic Wind Wall should be active right about now…"

"Magic Wind Wall?" repeated.

"A wind barrier that keeps you guys from escaping!" the mage replied as to back outside; Erza now faced the wind mage Erigor.

"I had always wanted to fight you at least once, Titania." Erigor told her. "But it's a pity. I have no time to play with you now!" and with his opened hand, a purple light blinded Erza as she tried to shield the light from her eyes. Then suddenly, Erza was sent through a purple magic circle, came out the other, and was now in the wind wall. Once Erza was back on her feet, she shouted Erigor's name and ran to the barrier to try to pass through it, but the barrier was to strong, sending Erza back.

"Forget it. The Magic Wind Wall is one way only. Try to leave and the winds will tear you apart." Erigor explained.

Erza rose back up, her face, armor, and arm scratch up as she demanded, "What is the meaning of this?!"

"You people have wasted much of our time, I must be going now." The wind mage simply said and he floated away.

"Wait!" Erza called, but he was already out of sight. "Curse you Erigor… Where are you headed?! Your target wasn't this station, in other words?"

Gray grabbed the collar of the grinning mage in anger. "I hate when things get confusing. Explain what's going on!" he demanded.

"We simply created a cage to hold some flies. We only took over this station to block all traffic to the final stop… Clover Station." He explained which made Gray confused even more.

"What?!" he questioned.

"Clover Station is beyond a large gorge, and this train line is the only way in or out." The black and yellow hooded mage continued. "Unless you're able to fly like Erigor, that is."

The Lullaby's there?!" Gray asked.

"Know what is in Clover? Try to remember!" The black and yellow hooded mage requested,

Gray gasped as he then hit by the mage's swords. "You're wide open!"

While in the air, Gray placed his arms over himself to shield himself as he remembered clearly what is in Clover. 'Clover. That's where Naruto and the other masters are holding their conference! The guild master are their real target?!'

Gray landed back to the ground to see the mage laughing, his swords moving in the air." Finally figured it out! Too late to do anything, though!"

With his urumi swords, he then attacks Gray with them, the ice mage now shielding his body again.

"That's pretty ballsy of you, trying to go after powerful old mages!" Gray sled back, still facing his opponent.

"Having those ignorant old fogies hear the will be a cinch! Erigor will succeed. I'm sure of it!" the mage exclaimed with confidence that his leader will win. With his whips, he bounds Gray, unable for him to move his arms. Gray grunted, struggling to break fire as the black and yellow hooded mage added, "And you pest are stuck in this station! No one can stop him now! We're going to have our revenge on everyone that opposed us! They're all about to disappear for good!"

Gray struggled even more as mist started to form around him as the threads began to crystallize with ice, shocking the mage. The mage was panic as Gray broke free from him; an angry look was on his face, as he growled, "We will stop you!"

From underneath the mage's feet, ice was forming around his legs that started to creep up until in covered his right arm and legs. The mage was terrified as Gray came closer to him. His hair covered his eyes, giving him a much more sinister look as his eyes were more focus despite the droopy look of them.

"And we'll make sure you regret trying to take out our masters. Even if most of them are old fogies, they're like family to us!"

The hooded mage was flinched in fright as Gray grip his whole face with his hand.

Minerva continued down her path as Kageyama was following her, his head rising from the shadow with an evil chuckle. "It's about time to strike…"

Back with Gray, the ice mage had his back turned from the black and yellow hooded mage nodded defeated and frozen behind him.

"I'll show you that there's a guild even more terrifying than any dark guilds." Gray said coolly walking away.

Back inside the station, Erza had tied many of the Eisenwald members up and holding one of the defeated members by the collar.

"Forget it! It's impossible! You know we can't undo the magic barrier…" spoke the dark haired mage weakly.

"Erza!" a voice called from above.

Erza turned her head to her right side to see Gray on the second floor, his hands on the banister.

"Gray! Did you find Lisanna? What happened to?!" Erza asked.

"Never mind that for now!" Gray replied back. "Eisenwald's real target is the town up ahead!"

"What?!" Erza gasped in shock.

"The conference of the Guild Masters!" Gray confirmed. "They plan to use Lullaby there!"

Erza looked back at the rave haired mage; an angry fiery expression was on her face. "Is that so?!" she roared, causing the mage to scream in fright.

With a broken sword in hand young Erza readied herself against the oncoming onslaught on magi soldiers. She and the other slaves had been fighting this rebellion for the last few days and had been dominating in every fight that they had encountered up till now.

Slaves going against their tormentors, her at the head. She honestly didn't know how it had come to this, Jellal had said they needed to fight back, that's what she was doing, she wanted to rescue Jellal to repay him for saving her. But now... the tide of the rebellion was changing, the magic soldiers had been summoned finally. The ones who fought beside her had told her it was hopeless and most had retreated in fear.

Leaving her alone.

She didn't run, she was tired of being afraid, tired of being forced to slave away in this tower. She wanted what Grandpa Rob had told her about so many times in his stories.

Before she could be overrun a strong hale force wind came out of nowhere and caused the soldiers to go flying back. Dropping down and landing between them was a young man with blond hair.

This was a person Erza had never seen before. "You alright?" he asked, turning to her with a grin.

"You're not a slave." Erza said softly.

"No, but since I'm here its only right that I free whoever I can." He then turned to the soldiers. "An entire army for one young girl. You scum should feel nothing but shame."

Erza watched in amazement as the man she would soon come to know charged forward with frightening speed. It was a complete and utter massacre; they couldn't land a single spell or finger as he picked them all apart. Soon the soldiers were gone and all that was left was the cultist. "You remorseless freaks who pray for monsters to harm your fellow man have gained my wrath. So I'll indulge you, I'll give you five minutes to run and get as far as you can. Because I'm feeling particularly peckish today." He showed off his rather pronounced canines.

"AHHHH!" The cultists dropped their weapons and ran for the exits only to scream in more panic as the came up against Kurama who was wreaking hell outside.

The blond turned back to her only to be ambushed by a surprise hug. Startled at first the mysterious man returned the gesture.

"Thank you." She whispered as she pulled back from him, Naruto grinning at her. "W-Who are you? Why did you save me?" she asked.

"Well young one its my job. The defender of the weak. Protector of lands. Savior of Princesses and pretty girls. I am the great Uzumaki Naruto!" The declaration was every bit as over acted as one would expect. "W-What's your name? Can't keep calling you little one forever."

"Erza…Scarlet Erza." Erza was surprised when the man suddenly picked up a strand of her hair.

"Because of your pretty red hair." He said rather wistfully.

A faint blush appeared on Erza's cheeks. Only one other had complimented her though.

"Well then Scarlet-hime, let's get outta here."

As soon as the memory ended Erza's resolve strengthened.

Erza looks back at Gray and replied, "This station is surrounded by a Magic Wind Wall, though."

"Yeah, I saw it." Gray replied back. He walks down from the top floor to the bottom floor to find Erza had released the mage and was now clutching her arm. "Try and break out and it'll turn you into mincemeat."

"I already tried." Erza stated, still holding her arm.

Gray gasped to see her nursed arm. "Erza, Your arm…!"

"It's nothing…" she responded calmly. "But as we speak, Erigor is nearing the masters." Erza paused, realizing something. "Come to think of it, there was some in Eisenwald named Kage." Erza look back to Gray, "He managed to break Lullaby's seal all by himself."

"A dispeller…" Gray thought out loud then realized, "A spell breaking Mage?! He can remove the Magic Wind Wall too!"

The raven haired mage grunted in anger, turning his head from Erza and Gray."Let's find him! Catch Kage!"

"Right!" Gray replied and left the room to find and capture Kageyama, followed by Erza. After leaving the room, the raven haired mage spoke aloud to someone.

"Karacka… How long are you going to hide there?"

Appearing from a magic circle was the green haired mage Karacka, his hand on his head. "S-Sorry…" He replied apologetically.

"They're going after Kage. Go." The raven haired mage commanded.

Karacka stammered, "I'm sorry, I can't. I can't back him up!"

Both mages witness the raw strength of the mages who best the dark guild on their own without even a worry. How could he, Karacka stand up to them?

"No…" the raven haired mage's eyes sharpen his tone serious than before. "This'll be a simple job."

Karacka looked a bit confused.

Meanwhile back with, Lucy, now in a long hallway of large armor statues and packages scattered all over.

Minerva's patience began to warn thin as no sign of Erigor or the others who got away were being presented to her.

Behind her, Kageyama was right behind her, rising from the ground.

"I can't forgive her for my humiliation. I won't be satisfied until I make her pay.' Kageyama decided.

Minerva turned around slowly to see Kageyama for a quick second before being punched by multiple shadow punches. Minerva was sent crashing into a grate, pieces of wood flying around.

Kageyama chuckled, a smile on his face. "I owe you for earlier, you gut punching fly!"

Kageyama walked closer, eyeing Minerva's legs as she laid amongst the wreckage. It nearly cost him, a second later and Minerva's strike would have proven rather painful.

"You have sealed your fate. How dare you lay your hands on me. My plan to pay you back three fold will now be fivefold. Before I do so I shall only ask you once. Where is Erigor?"

Kageyama smiled. "That's a good question. I'll consider telling you if you beat Me." a dark purple magic circle appeared under Kageyama's feet as he announced, "Knuckle Shadow!"

Minerva quickly drew out a kunai and threw it at Kageyama who easily dodged it. "Hah, you'll have to do better then that."

Shadow emerged from the circle that resemble arms that formed punches.

A smirk formed on Minerva's face as she switched herself with the thrown kunai to Kageyama's surprise. She then began her attack by placing her hands together with the left hand clenched, leaving only the index and middle finger pointing to the right hand's palm. Opening her index and middle finger in a "V" formation she gave out a cry of, Ih Ragdo entrapping Kageyama in a bubble that restricted his movement.

'She defeated me like I was nothing. In two moves I was rendered helpless. What kind of power is this?' Kageyama was flabbergasted.

"Now Kageyama-san please be a gentleman and tell me what I wish to know. Where is Erigor's location?"

Kageyama chuckled, laughing at Minerva for believe Erigor was here. "You fool! Erigor's not in this station anymore… "

Minerva narrowed her eyes. "Explain!" She ordered.

"Minerva-san!"

Minerva blinked when she saw Erza and Gray running up the stairs to him.

"That's enough! We need him!" Erza explained.

"Way to go, Minerva-san!" Gray commented.

'Well if they had some use for this pervert," Minerva cancelled her spell. Minerva was rather relieved the others had shown up when they did. The surprise attack from Kageyama and Erigor had did more damage than she was willing to admit. Defeating Kageyama in the matter was due to the fact that she had activated the healing seal on her body with ate up a lot of her magic. That bladed weapon had cut deep and with how much blood she had lost not to mention running around she would have passed out long ago if she hadn't activated the seal's power. Erigor had attended to slice her right in two and she planned on returning the favor.

Minerva was stunned when she saw Erza suddenly lunge at him, her eyes glowing with anger and her sword in her hands.

"Wait! I-I dunno what I did, I'm sorry!" he exclaimed panicking.

Erza had slammed her sword to Kageyama, who let out a high pitched scream as Erza spoke to him with a chilling and serious tone. There were few things that could unnerve the Territory user, but she definitely missed something if whatever was happening had upset Erza to this degree.

"You will shut up and remove the Magic Wind Wall for us!" she declared darkly.

Kageyama let out a shriek of fright, seeing the gleam of Erza's blade nearing his face. Gray stood there watching the frightened Eisenwald mage.

"Understood?" Erza asked her tone less forceful.

"A-All right." Kageyama agreed, not wanting to be killed by the Queen of the Fairies.

Kageyama then gasped as he felt something hitting his back, no, not his back… through his back. Erza realized something was wrong with this picture and step back, sword in hand. With his hand covering his chest, a yellow magic circle appearing on his chest as a bloody hand reaches out of it. Kageyama's mouth was wide open as he was shock at this. Behind his back, a hand had gone through his stomach, shocking Erza, Minerva, and Gray.

"Wh-Why…" Kageyama simply said, gasping in pain.

The knot haired mage then collapse to the ground, revealing what attacked him from behind. Karacka, the green haired mage was the culprit. But there wasn't a smile on his face, but a look of fear. He was trembling, remembering the words from the raven haired mage.

'This'll be a simple job.' The mage's words echoing through his mind. Karacka was to mortally wound Kageyama so that the group wouldn't be able to use him to dispel the barrier. But this was their comrade, why would he do this to him?

"Kage!" Erza gasped, seeing the knot haired mage fall to the ground blood coming from his wound.

'Eliminate Kageyama.' Was his request, this was the job he had to do. Fear filled the green haired mage at the crime he just committed.

"Damn! He was our own way out!" Gray exclaimed. Gray and Erza crouch down to Kageyama's still form, the blood coming from his wound and Erza screaming out to the mage.

"Kage, stay with us! We need your help!" Erza exclaimed, holding him in her arms trying to wake him up.

"Damn it, I can't believe this!" Gray added anger in his voice.

"You're the only one who can remove the Magic Wind Wall. Don't die!" Erza yelled. But there was no response, was Kageyama still alive or dead.

Minerva's eyes set upon the mage as cold fury reflected through them. "To turn your back on one of your comrades. The members of Eisenwald truly are less than trash if this is the kind of tactics they employ." Minerva hold no love for Eisenwald, but betraying people was one of the very things that could set off the dark haired beauty.

Erza and Gray were speechless in shock as Karacka sunk lower in the wall in fear. Her fist tightening Minerva leaped at the wall Karacka was in, screaming, "Face your judgement coward!"

With one punch Karacka was sent through the wall he had materialized from and into the room.

Back with Erza, the scarlet haired mage was trying feverishly to wake Kageyama up to no avail.

"Kage, you have to stay with us!" Erza shouted.

"It's no use, Erza! He's unconscious!" Gray told her unfortunately.

Erza gritted her teeth in anger and started to shake the mage awake, his head banging the ground while Gray watch with a sweat drop on the side of his head.

"We can't let him die! He has to do this!" Erza yelled.

"Come on. He can't use magic in his condition." Gray assured her.

"He has to do this!" Erza retorted, still angry.

Gray tried to come up with something. "M-Minerva-San! You know all kinds of magic. Couldn't you drain his magic and dispel the wind wall?"

"I have enough power left to use Territory once more, maybe two if I push it and there is a high probably I will kill Kageyama if I drain him now." She explained.

Finally Lucy happened upon on the scene. 'I'm late…once again I couldn't do anything.'

Erigor stood on the train tracks, looking at his destination from the distance, his hand to his scythe.

"The town of Clover is where the guild masters gather, its close." Erigor said to himself. "And the magic energy I used up creating the Magic Wind Wall has almost fully replenished." Erigor chuckled. "Guess I'll speed things up now." A purple glow appeared under the wind mage as he added, floating in the air over the tracks, "You fools took away our work and our rights. Now I'm coming for you!"

Like a rocket, Erigor shot foreword through the wind and valley, adding, "The Reaper's cleaning is nigh!"

Gray and Erza filled Lucy and Minerva in on what was happening that Erigor's real target was the Guild Masters' meeting in Clover and the wind mage was going to use Lullaby to kill them.

"Naruto-sama." Minerva realized.

The group and Kageyama were now on the top of the station's floors, their eyes on the wind barrier blocking their way out.

"They cut off our only method of reaching Clover." Erza added. "Erigor headed there through the air."

"We can catch up to him in the Magic-Mobile. But unless we do something about this wind barrier, we're stuck here." Gray sighed.

"You can't be serious…!" Lucy replied.

"If I use Territory it might be possible for me to switch with something outside, but I doubt I have the power to make more than one trip. Even then there's no guarantee in my condition I would be able to pass through the wind wall harmlessly." Minerva noted with a sigh. She was feeling a bit woozy. There was after all a possibility that a sadist like Erigor probably coated his blade with poisons.

Back with Erza, the scarlet haired mage was still trying to wake Kageyama up. "Kage! Please! Help us!" Erza yelled.

"We have to try something. Gray, can't you freeze with you magic?" Lucy requested.

"We have to find a way." Minerva said, looking to Gray and Lucy. "Naruto-sama is in danger."

"Not to mention all the other Guild Masters, they count on us to save them."

"Damn! What do we do?!" Erza spat, holding the now bandaged Kageyama up for support.

"If Lisanna-san was still here she could have flown us over." Minerva noted with a sigh. "A fine time for her to get a bout of courage."

'We can't go through it. We can't over it.' Lucy lamented when suddenly she got an idea. "Wait…if we can't go through it and if we can't go over it, we'll just go under it." Lucy said as she reached for her keys.

Lucy stood from her comrades, each of them nodding their heads with Lucy nodding back. She back from and chanted, key held forward, "I am connected with the path to the celestial spirit world." A golden light appeared under Lucy as she added, "Heed my call! Pass through the gate! Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Lucy announced as a blue magic circle appeared and coming burst from the ground, but it was not the large gorilla maid from before, it was someone different. Instead of a large woman, it was a much petite looking maid with shackles around her wrists, short pink hair, and blue eyes. Just like Virgo, she wore a typical black and white maid's outfit. She greeted Lucy at once emerging with a curtsy, her left arm across her chest.

"You called Mistress?" she asked.

"Yes, I did, sorry I'm still not used to you like this, its like you're a different person!"

"A different person?" Gray repeated, looking at Lucy in confusion.

"Well when I first met Virgo she was in the form of a large and burly gorilla like maid. Which now that I think about it, I never did ask you why you looked like that back then."

"I'm a devoted Celestial spirit." Virgo smiled. "I take whatever form my master prefers."

"We're in a big rush, Virgo we need your help."

"Or course, mistress." Virgo replied calmly.

"I don't really like being called mistress." Lucy responded her arms folded with a sigh.

"'Queen', or 'Dominatrix', then?" Virgo added, eyeing Lucy's whip on her belt.

"No!" Lucy declined at once.

"Princess?" Virgo requested.

"That's more like it." Lucy replied, turning around, left hand to her cheek and smiling.

"Very well, then." Virgo understood as her blue eyes glowed red and with a bow, she dug into the ground.

"Oh! She went down!" Gray stated excited.

"Good thinking, Lucy." Erza said, bring the blond haired Celestial mage into a one armed hug, Lucy hitting her breast plate.

"All right. Let's go through the hole." Gray ordered to the group.

Gray turned around to see Minerva slinging the knot haired mage onto his shoulder. "What are you doing, Minerva?" Gray asked.

"He may not be able to use his magic, but in regards to knowing Erigor's ability he is still useful."

Together one by one, Minerva (with Kageyama), Lucy, Gray, and Erza all jump into the hole. Finally, they escaped the Magic Wind Wall were outside the station. The group could see the Magic Wind Wall from the distance, their hair and clothes whipping in the wind.

"We're out!" Gray yelled through the whipping winds.

"Let's hurry ahead!" Erza ordered.

"The wind is so strong!" Lucy pointed out, her hair and skirt whipping in the wind.

"Princess! Your underwear might show!" Virgo exclaimed, holding down Lucy's skirt while her own was moving the wind.

"What about yours?" Lucy asked looking at her while Gray could see up her skirt.

"Oh man…" Gray realized, face blushing.

While his eyes were still closed, Kageyama spoke to the team. "It's no use…"

The four turned to him as he added, "There's no way you can catch up with him now… !"

While Erigor flew through the canyons, he could see the town off in the distance. "There's the town. Hold on, you old geezers!"

Suddenly an impact hit Erigor knocking him off course. Lisanna released the harpy form and landed.

"As I told you, I'm not done with you yet." A panting Lisanna said as she got into a fighting stance.

Erza, Lucy, Minerva, Gray, and Kageyama were on the train tracks, trying to catch to Lisnna and Erigor. Kageyama sat inside the Magic-Mobile, staring at the three mages who were looking at him while Erza drove. Gray had his arms folded and sat near Kageyama while Kageyama faced the two girls.

"Why? Why are you taking me with you?" Kageyama asked calmly, his eyes closed.

"The town is empty; we're taking you to a doctor in Clover!" Lucy explained.

"Consider it a peace offering from us 'Flies'." Minerva mocked, saying the word in disgust.

"Minerva-san's right, you should be grateful." Lucy scoffed, turning her head.

"No." Kageyama replied calmly. "Ah, now I get it. I'm your hostage, and you're going to make a deal with Erigor. Forget it. He's cold-hearted to the core. He won't give a damn about me."

"If you want to die, we can kill you." Gray said, causing Lucy to flinch.

"Hold on, Gray!" Lucy interrupted.

Gray look to him, his eyes narrowed and staring sharply at Kageyama. "There's more to the world than just life and death." Kageyama's mouth was ajar as Gray added, "Live a lot more positively. All of you."

The wind mage was back on his feet; facing Lisanna who still had her fists up.

"Bring it on! I'll put a stop to you once and for all!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"You broke out the Magic Wind Wall, huh? What a pesky fly, you are," Erigor replied. With a stern looked he added, "You are in my way. Begone." With his right hand up, a light purple magic circle appeared, creating a powerful rush that Lisanna avoided.

Once more taking on the form of cat Lisanna charged. An explosion happened next, covering Lisanna and in a cloud of dust. Erigor look up to see something shot up into the sky. From below it looks like a speck, but in the sky, it was Lisanna.

She began falling at a rapid wait, her leg poised outwards. Lisannna attempted to crash into Errigor, or, but Erigor dodged, Lisanna's foot hit the tracks, causing it to break up a bit, wood, stone, and metal flying around. Lisanna launched another kick, but the wind mage using his Scythe to block her attack.

"The flies determined. If all she has is physical attacks she shouldn't pose too much of a threat.' Erigor thought as he floated up into the air.

"No matter how much you run I won't let you get away!"

"Don't get cocky, fly!" Erigor growled in anger. With his right hand out again, he conjured another light purple magic circle and a powerful wind hit Lisannacausing her to scream. Lisanna was inside a tornado as Erigor announced, "Strom Bringer!"

The Take Over mage was now swept up from his feet and spinning around inside the tornado. She was soon sent falling into the canyon below. She quickly used Animal Soul again calling upon wings, transforming her arms into green avian wings with pink feathers.

'I don't know if this girl is stubborn or simply too dumb to give up?' " It seems I somewhat underestimated your strength. What do you say we fight for real now?"

"Fine by me." Lisanna canceled the form and used requip to summon a silver staff with a blade on the end.

Erigor held his scythe at the ready and announced, "Storm Wail!" While spinning his scythe rapidly, a purple magic circle appeared and a powerful gust of wind appeared and formed into a wind Twister as Erigor added, "Here I come!"

Erigor's Storm Wail was flying to Lisanna leaped into the air to slash the wind only to find herself pushed back by the force, but did not deter her.

Lisanna charged once more with the attempt to break through the wind armor. "Vorpal Dance!" Putting the full force of her strength into the attack she unleashed a series of fast thrust attacks, but despite her persistence it didn't break through the armor.

"How?" Lisanna exclaimed.

The wind twister spun more rapidly causing Lisanna to shield herself from the wind. "The wind in my Storm Wail is always blowing outwards. Understand what that means? Your attacks can't pierce my wind!"

"Its like a typhoon…!"

"The difference between our power is too great." Erigor stated as the wind pick up even harder, shocking Lisanna, her arms crossed. "Take this! Strom Shred!" While still inside the wind, Erigor conjured another purple magic circle which launches many wind blades like projectiles. Lisanna dodge them from the left and to the right while midair, using all the agility her body could muster.

"What's the matter, girl?" Erigor called. "Is that all you got? We're you the one saying you were going to defeat me?" Erigor chuckled slightly. "Well, no matter. I'll this now!"

The ball of wind Erigor was in was back to resembling a head and limbs. "This soaring Phoenix magic slices everything it touches into pieces! Emera Baram!" And multiple magic circles appear and circle around in the wind as Lisanna watched from below.

While bending his arms and pointing his hands towards the sky, with his index and middle fingers stretched. He places his two index and middle fingers in an "X" shape in front of him, generating a halo of light around his hands, he shouted and commanded, "Time to die, little fly!" As a large, concentrated blast of wind blades is fired towards Lisanna, causing the Take Over Mage to leap back and shield herself using her staff. The attack shattered the weapon as Lisanna crashed to the train tracks again, seemly dead. Her clothing covered in scratch marks.

'I lost…I'm still not strong enough. I haven't changed. Not one bit. Sensei. Nii-san. Nee-chan. Natsu-kun…I'm sorry."

"Oh?" Erigor said amazed, eyeing the girl in the tracks. "I'm impressed her body's still in one piece. Not bad, for a young mage." Erigor landed back on the tracks, the wind surround him still remained and making the wind blow even more. "Don't worry. I'll send the old geezers to join you soon enough." Erigor added, "Using the sound of the Lullaby, of course and since you flies caused us so much trouble I think I'll pay your guild a visit as well."

Those words lit a fire up within Lisanna. She began to push herself up to her feet. Once more she brought her fist up, the front of her face covered by her bangs.

"Impossible! You're back on your feet?!" Erigor said flabbergasted.

"If you think this is over you're dead wrong." Lisanna hopped on one foot. Then the other. Then back to her left. Then right. Then left and then right picking up speed. She began shuffling in place. "Because I'm all fired up!"

One way or another the fight between the two of them was going to end right here and now.


	9. The Demon Flute!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon of Zeref awakens.

Fairy Tail Reborn

0

Naruto x ?

0

Story Start

0

Erigor found himself flying back, wondering what just happened. How? He had been completely dictating the terms of the fight so far so how was it that this damaged girl was outpacing him?

"I won't let you hurt anyone." She said as she used requip to summoned a blade.

'Animal Soul is just too inefficient to bring you any power greater than that of a B-rank mage.' Naruto had explained as he and Lisanna were in a clearing near a brook.

After all he didn't approach the topic of getting stronger in one's magic like most others. While nearly everyone would even just train, learn new spells, or if hard pressed enough go down a dark path Naruto favored the idea of adapting another fighting style to cover one's weakness.

Most mages weren't willing to learn anything above minor spells for another magic that wasn't their primary type because of how much time and effort it took seeing as most magic took years to master. 'For one like you Lisanna-chan you still lack the necessary speed, endurance, and strength to bring out your forms power to the full potential.'

Lisanna's expression turned downcast. She was used to this. Being regarded as not as strong as the others.

"But, if you're willing to work for it there could be a way around it." He suggested.

Lisanna looked up and noticed the grin on his face. "Since you're not naturally built like a melee fighter it'll take you years to get up to that level, but there's the matter of developing a varied skill set. You may not reach a level of a master wizard, but nothing says you can't be a forced to be reckon with."

Lisanna charged forward as she readied her strike.

"Stupid fly I already told you! You don't have what it takes to beat me!" As he predicted his wind mail blocked the blade before it could even reach him. "Hah! What now?"

A chuckle escaped Lisanna's lips.

Steam began to radiate off the girl. "Animal Soul…Phoenix!"

Erigor let out a wail of fear as the area exploded with flames. The ground itself began crackle under the pressure and fiery heat of the transformation. Smoky embers rose into the air as Lisanna was bathed in a fiery-orange gold light, having died down revealing her new form. Her hair flickered and illuminated like fire, her body covered in shiny golden feathers as red feathered wings extended from her back, the same for her legs now transformed into claws as her eyes sparkled like the finest of gems.

The power of her fire began to overwhelm Erigor's wind currents.

'A phoenix take over? But how? '

Erigor's face was panic written all over it as the wind around was in his own words, "My Storm Mail is being blown away!"

The wind that surrounded Erigor was blowing away by the flame surrounding push the wind away from Erigor until finally after the dust cleared, revealed Erigor, without his wind.

"Curse you!" he spat.

'The intensity of my flames create a vertical updraft. Thanks to that the low pressure area has blown the winds towards it!'

"This is where it ends!" Lisanna charged forward, blade in hand.

"I can't…I won't lose." Erigor charged forward as he charged with his scythe.

With a single slash Erigor's scythe was slashed in two, the middle of it melted with the two end portions practically melted. Before he could react a second slash tore in a diagonal pattern down his torso. The pain proved too intense as Erigor blacked out standing up, his body seizing up from the back as the symbol of his defeat was the long line of charred skin that graced his torso.

Cancelling the Take Over Lisanna fell to one leg, kneeling, using her sword to stay upright as she panted heavily.

Behind the slightly burnt Erigor, the Lullaby flute's three were glowing purple from its eye sockets as two familiar voices called out for the Take Over mage.

"Lisanna-chan!"

It was Lucy and Minerva, the two mages and the Magic Mobile driven by Erza had finally made it to find Lisanna, well and battle scarred and a defeated Erigor on the tracks.

"You guys missed all the fun."

'Lisanna defeated Erigor…on her own?' Erza had a whole speech, rated to berate the Take Over mage, but it seemed to have been forgotten. 'To have gone this far, she really does love you.'

'Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap I didn't think this through I'm going to die.' Lisanna mentally cried as she took Erza's silence to mean Erza was thinking of punishments to dole upon her. 'Nii-san. Nee-chan. Remember me as I was.'

"Lisanna-san," Erza began as the girl wore a look that said 'please don't kill me'. "You've gotten a lot stronger. Impressive work." Erza congratulated, Lucy and Minerva helping her off the Magic Mobile.

"Guess we now know who the guild's new most stubborn mage is," Gray said with a playful jab.

"Are you all right, Erza-san?!" Lucy asked.

"Yes. Don't worry about me." Erza replied, looking at Lucy.

"It takes a lot of Magic power to drive this thing, she'll be ok." Minerva pointed out then looked to Lisanna. "To take on and defeat a S-rank mage single handily. It appears I might have a new rival on my hands."

"Uugh thanks." Lisanna replied, unsure if that was a compliment or not. Either way Kageyama exited out the Magic Mobile to see that Erigor was truly defeated.

'I-Impossible… Erigor never loses." Kageyama closes his mouth to sallow spit as his eyes look to the dropped Lullaby flute, its eyes glowing again.

"Wish I could have taken a crack at him myself. Didn't appreciate that sneak attack?" Gray commented, arms crossed.

"All that matters is that the mission was succesful." Erza smiled. "The masters are safe now."

Lucy nodded in agreement and so did Lisanna. Minerva and Gray nodded too. Erigor has been defeated, meaning no one will hear Lullaby.

"While we're here, let's go to the conference to report about the incident and ask Naruto-dono what to do with the flute." Erza offered.

The flute's eyes glowed again as Kageyama grinned evilly. With seconds Kageyama took control of the Magic Nobile, took the flute with him using his shadow magic, flew over the group using said shadow magic and made his way to Clover.

"Kage!" Erza exclaimed.

"That's dangerous!" Gray exclaimed.

"Lullaby is mine! You let your guard down, flies!" Kageyama taunted as he was out of sight.

Everyone stood there in complete and utter shock.

"Did…did the flute I just spent the last half hour getting my face kicked in for just got stolen? " the girl flatly asked.

"Yes…" Was everyone response.

"Uum yeah…he dies." Lisanna growled, an aura of darkness hovering over the normally sweet Lisanna. There was no doubt this was Mirajane's sister.

"Scary…" Gray and Lucy commented, but Lucy added, "We saved him, too!" Lucy agreed, furious about this turn of events

"Let's go after him!" Erza ordered to the group.

They nodded in agreement and hurried along the Train tracks to Clover to stop Kageyama.

The military any rune knights and soldiers were heading to Clover too, hoping to stop the Eisenwald Guild from endangering the Guild Master's conference. With Kageyama, he had made it to Clover and stood on a hill, overlooking the Conference hall. He stood with his left hand to a tree, his right hand holding Lullaby. Inside were the Guild Masters, unaware of the treat that was coming for them. Once he, Kageyama, plays the flute, the Guild Masters will and Eisenwald will win.

'All right! They'll definitely hear the Lullaby from this distance!' Kageyama thought to himself. 'At last! The time has finally come!'

Just then, the sound of someone complaining made Kageyama in shock from behind him.

"Crazy ass old perverts. Can't believe most of these people are even in charge." The grumbling stopped as he took notice of Kage's presence.

"Wow," Naruto eyed Kageyama's injuries. "Man with injuries like that it must have been a tough mission. You should be seeking medical health, not wondering around the forest."

"Oh, I, uhh…!" Kageyama stammered as Naruto sighed and said something about reckless kids.. 'Hold on! Blond hair. Blue eyes. Whiskers. The kid master everyone was talking about. Uugh another one of the flies. ' He finally decided to speak up again. "Umm…"

"Do you need help or something?" Naruto responded, turning his head back to Kageyama. If he was one of those prideful types he would leave him to his business.

The Shadow mage then held up the Lullaby flute to show the guild master. "Care for a song?" he asked, smiling, "They don't allow instruments in the hospital, you see…" Naruto kept his eyes on the mage as he added, "S-So I'd love to play to someone!"

"Freakish looking thing." He noted as he looked at the flute.

"It isn't much to look at, but it sounds great." Kageyama assured the young master.

"The presence in that flute is a dark one reminiscent of the other artifact ."

'There were rumors of a second dark instrument when Minerva and I were hunting for the other artifact. Ultear-chan warnings were even the reason why I took that trip. Does this feel like the other one?'

"The power behind this one is much weaker than the other artifact. A hand full of sufficiently powerful mages should be more than capable of suppressing its power if it manifests into the form of a demon."

"I have an idea, but I would also like to see what he's going to try."

"I'll indulge one song."

"Of course." Kageyama replied back, eyes closed. His eyes opened slightly in a glare of evil. 'We win.'

"Listen well now." Kageyama added, as he ready to put his lips on the flute and play its death magic. With his lips only a few inches away to be blown, Kageyama thought, 'This is finally it…'

Suddenly Kageyama's thoughts went to members of Eisenwald…

"Legitimate Guilds are nothing but a joke." Spoke the black and yellow hooded mage named Rayule.

"For people with so little skill, they shouldn't act so big!" Byard a raved haired mage spoke.

"This is revenge against the magic world that imprisoned us in the darkness and took away our lives." Erigor announced.

Getting ready to blow, he heard Lucy's voice in his head this time.

"That won't give you your rights back!" Lucy spoke.

Then his mind flash back to in the Magic Mobile where both Gray had his words of wisdom.

"Live a lot more positively. All of you."

Then it was back to Erza who held his wounded body when he was struck.

"Kage! We need your help!" Erzayelled.

Finally, Minerva who stood up for him after being attacked by his own comrade…

"To turn your back on one of your comrades. The members of Eisenwald truly are less than trash if this is the kind of tactics they employ."

He had opened back his eyes, the thoughts of the group still fresh in his memory, were they right, was he really doing the right thing?

The group above a cliff where they could see Naruto and Kageyama.

"Naruto-Dono/Naruto-sama/Naruto-sensei!" Erza, Lisanna, and Minerva exclaimed.

"Shh." Master Bob responded who flinched in shock seeing him.

"It's just getting good, watch quietly!" Master Bob added before setting his eyes on Gray who was terrified, "Oh, you are cute! You're just my type!"

"Who is that?" Lucy asked, seeing the heavy weighted mage and as terrified as Gray.

"…Master Bob!" Erza answered.

"Oh Erza, you've grown!" Master Bob realized, eyeing the Queen of the Fairies and then looks to Lisanna. "And Lisanna, you are as beautiful as Mirajane."

"Thank you, sir." Lisanna bowed.

Lucy hid behind Lisanna. "He's the master of Blue Pegasus?!

Back with Kageyama and Naruto, the guild Master waited patiently for the mage to play, but he still was hesitating.

"I thought you wanted to play a song? Why are you hesitating?"

Kageyama gulped for a second before getting ready to play.

"Oh no!" Erza gasped while Gray, Lisanna, and Minerva all had the same expressions of panic and anger.

Lucy was panicking, hands to her mouth as Master Goldmine spoke this time, leaning against a tree while Gray was being bothered by Master Bob.

"Just be quiet and watch. This is getting good." Goldmine added.

"The Quarto Cerberus!" Lucy began in shock as Erza continued, "Master Goldmine."

"Did you hit your head? Do you need medicine? Should I get a doctor?" Naruto asked. Kageyama shuddered for a second, his right looking at the flute, not noticing its eyes were glowing.

'Play it… All I have to do is play it… And then everything will change…' Kageyama thought, his voice shaking a bit.

"Do you feel that this is the only way to bring change?"

Kageyama gasped his black eyes widen in surprised. How did he know what he was thinking?

"Change should be brought about through the right methods, not the senseless slaughter of others. People would only seek such items of death for the sake of power or deluded idea that they're going to bring about change. Darkness really is a hollow and lonely existence, which is why people value their friends and the bonds that are formed. If you succumb to such dark power all that proves is that you were too weak to take your own fate into your own hand and change it. So mage of Eisenwald what will you do? Will you succumb to darkness or will you find the will power to take responsibility for your actions and strive to be something better?"

The light night breeze passes between Kageyama and Naruto. Finally, the flute dropped from Kageyama's hands as he himself drop to his knees in defeat. Minerva, Lisanna, Erza, and the two guild masters remained silent with smiles or calm expressions on their faces to see he had given up.

"I give up." Kageyama admitted hands and knees to the ground.

Hearing voices call out to him Naruto turned to see the group that took on Eisenwald approaching him.

"What in the world are you all doing here?"

Instead of an answer he was pulled into a bone crushing hug, the impact of her breast plate result in the blind letting out a yelp.

"Your words were truly an inspiration! Erza stated overjoyed, taking the master into a hug.

'Help!' he weakly called out.

"You going to chew me off for what I did and almost did, right?" Kageyama asked quietly as some of the team approached him.

"Nope, you gave up on you own." Lucy smiled. "You just needed a push, that's all."

"Looks like it's all over." Gray mused, arms folded.

As everyone was happy that it was all over, The Lullaby's eyes glowed once more as a purple mist slip out of it along with sparks. "I grow tired of all you gutless mages!" It spoke with male booming voice.

A large purple magic circle appearing in the sky, crackling lightning as even the military was shocked. From the mist the rose from the flute, the voice spoke again with, "I can no longer hold back! I shall eat you myself!" Until finally, something did come out, and it was large. It was an extremely tall beast that has three eyes, two legs, two arms and one head. There are many cutouts in its body. It appeared over the conference hall, adding, "I will devour your souls!"

"What the…!" Kageyama gasped. "What is that? I didn't know anything about that!"

"Oh my, this is bad!" Bob smiled.

"This is a demon from the Book of Zeref. " Goldmine explained arms cross.

The Guild Masters in the Conference were trying to decide whether to get involved or not while one of them complained about her bad back.

The demon looked around as Lucy asked, hand to her mouth and standing with Kageyama, Bob, and Goldmine. "What is going on? How could a demon come out of the flute?"

"That monster is Lullaby, in the flesh." Goldmine explained. "It's living magic, in other words, Zeref's magic.

"Living magic?" Erza repeated.

"Zeref?! That ancient mage?!" Gray asked.

"Dark mage Zeref, the most atrocious mage in the history of magic. I would have never imagine that his adverse legacy from centuries ago would reappear." Bob added.

Lullaby lowered his body to look down at the mages who stood in front of it. "Now, then whose soul shall I enjoy first?!"

"That demon is a rather cocky one." Naruto noted as he went into sage mode to gauge the creature's strength. 'Not even worth a spar.' He mentally noted in disappointment. "But this will prove interesting."

On the other side of the town, the battalion of Rune Knights and soldiers kept marching toward Lullaby, encouraging each other verbally to conquer the demon.

"Charge!" All shouted in unison and dashed forward toward the monster with their weapons ready.

"Stay out of this weaklings." Lullaby roared before a big purple magic circle appeared before its mouth followed by an energy type beam fired from it, causing a mountain behind the royal army to be destroyed and scattered into pieces. Everyone cover their eyes from the light generated due to the explosion. When the light disappeared, the battalion of the Fiore Royal Armies was baffled and was forced into full retreat, seeing a mountain destroyed in a single attack.

The team of Fairy Tail tensed from witnessing the mere display of power. The flute demon swirled around facing the Fairy Tail wizards.

In the meantime, all the old guild masters were off in the distance watching the whole ordeal before them while the blonde wizard too decided to stay out. "Are the four of you up to this?"

"Leave it to us Naruto-dono." Erza said as Lisanna, Gray, and Minerva joined her side.

He turned to Lucy who had a worried expression on her face. "Don't worry, they'll do fine."

The members of Fairy Tail all gathered, ready to fight the creature.

"Let's go!" Erza commanded, taking out two swords and rush to Lullaby.

"All right!" Gray, Lisanna, and Minerva responded as the three followed Erza to face Lullaby.

"Requip!" Erza exclaimed as her armor and her body started to glow as her regular armor disappeared, and reappeared in its place was her Heaven's Wheel Armor. With a swing of her two swords, Lullaby was struck and cried out in pain.

Gray slammed his left into his right palm as mist appeared around him and light blue magic circle and said, "Ice Make: Lance!" With arms extended forward, created long, curved ice lances impaling Lullaby.

Lisanna changed quickly into partial Phoenix Soul and extend her arms. "Take this! Winged Blitz!" Her feathers launched at the creature in a steady stream of burning projectiles.

Using Territory Minerva charged her magic until a rapid series of explosions popped off on Lullaby's face injuring it and blinding it from retaliating.

From below as most the battle was going on, the guild masters was commenting what was happening.

Down to the crowd of old Guild masters, different awe and gasp were being emitted every in a while. It turned out like there was no end to their praises. A mighty demon of Zeref is being beaten like rag doll.

As a wall of flames was conjured by Lullaby, that was aimed at Lucy and the others, the attack was blocked as Lucy look to see Gray, his arms out as a large shield made of ice was in front of him, which shape was reminiscent of a flower, adding, "Shield!"

"So fast!" commented a guild master in amazement.

"He's able to control make magic that efficiently?" commented another.

"Make magic?" Lucy repeated in confusion.

"The form of magic that gives magical energy its form." Naruto explained, "It can also be used to take away the physical form."

"Requip!" Erza exclaimed as a red magic circle appeared and shrouded Erza in light before revealing a different armor. The armor is black with silver trimming that had silver crosses is several places. It has a revealing silver-edged breastplate and plates flanking her hips that reach down to her waist guard. The waist guard leaves the front of her body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark imbuement. She had large plates guarding her legs. She had two wings that had black metal "arms" acting as the wings' leading structure, but the parts used to fly were composed of a membrane-like material. Erza's hair was now in a ponytail. Immediately, the Guild Masters fell in love with the armor.

"Oh!" exclaimed one of the masters.

"It's Black Wing Armor!" another confirmed.

"It's magic armor that increases the user's attack power!"

"Ice Make: Spear!" Gray exclaimed, bringing his arms to one side, one raised higher to the other as the ice began to take shape until he formed a spear. With a heap he flung it and it pierced its throat, rendering it keeping Lullaby from using its vocal cries.

Using her blaze Erza using a diagonal slice, shredding the creature's other eyes.

Now blinded Minerva once more used Territory to blast apart the leg Erza damaged earlier in the fight.

Lisanna began gathering all of her remaining magic energy she condensed it into a ball of extremely dense, high-temperature fireball energy. "Inferno Force!"

The ball struck and extended, the fire attack blowing the creature's to pieces. When all was said and done the flute form of Lullaby landed on the ground.

A new strongest team has been born.


	10. The Council's Decision!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The council makes a decision in regards to Fairy Tail while Naruto prepares to test members of the guild.

Fairy Tail Reborn

0

Naruto x ?

0

Story Start

0

‘I guessed I drank a bit too much.” Ur sat up on the recognizable couch in the office and saw that Naruto was at his desk, going over the mission reports from the Eisenwald incident.

Deftly she stood up and made her way over to where the blond sat. He was absorbed into the report, possibly trying to figure what would be the guild’s next big plan. She moved to the left of him, kneeling over, and her chest pressing against his back as she laid her right hand over his. “Morning.” She breathed into his ear.

“It’s two in the afternoon,” he cheekily replied as he continued going over the reports.

She playfully swatted him. “I see someone’s cheeky today.”

“Come now Ur, we both know I’m always cheeky.” He replied as a Cheshire grin formed on his face. “You should have seen them Ur, they’ve come a long way. On their last legs and they handled a demon from Zeref’s book like pros. I think they’re finally ready for the next phase of their training.”

“Wasn’t it your plan to wait a bit longer?” she asked as she took a seat on the arm of the chair.

“I wasn’t sure how long it would take for them all to reach a state where their bodies could handle the strength of their magic. Only one out of a thousand mages can handle that much magical power as a prepubescent let alone when they’re adults. That means going into phase three of my plan and ensuring the promotion of all the guild members up a rank. In a few months’ time Fairy Tail will be the definitive number one ranked guild.”

“So how do you plan on setting this plan in motion? Should I go down to the main area and tell everyone we’re having a meeting?” she suggested and Naruto shook his head. 

Grabbing paper from the stacks he grabbed a writing utensil and readied what he was about say. A recall to all Fairy Tail mages who were away from the guild.

Thankfully he had already sent out a message and asked them all to stay within the local area for their mission, but now he wanted to make sure they would all be there to witness what he had in mind.

 

It was the next day after the events of Lullaby and the Magic Council in their headquarters in Era were discussing something. They stood as always, on the large light blue magic circle standing a few feet from one another.

 

The first is Org, a tall old man with a large gray beard and mustache. He had pointy ears and one eye open. The elder member wore many layers of robes and on his head was a bat like creature.

 

The second is Seigrain, a young man around nineteen years old with blue hair and a red tattoo over and under his right eye. He dressed in elegant yet simple robes; consisting of a long white tunic with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms, a decorated collar, large straps connected to decorated buckles closing the inducement on the front over a dark shirt, and matching pants and shoes and also sported a ring on his right hand's middle finger.

 

The third is Ultear Milkovich, a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes. Her clothes consist of a white short skirt kimono with a yellow bow tied in the back.

 

The fourth was Yajima, wearing his usual sleeve shirt and black three-spiked hat.

 

The fifth is Michello, a short old man with brown hair and a mustache. His tufts of hair resemble ears and what appears to be a light-yellow tail gives him a cat-like appearance. He like Org wore layers of robes.

 

The sixth is Belno, a tall elderly woman. She wore a cloak like the other council members, and has on a purple turtle-neck. She had a large nose, which gave her a witch like appearance and sandy blond hair, which is tied up into a large ponytail.

 

The seventh and last is Leiji, a tall middle-aged man who wore small, round, dark shaded glasses. He wore a white and blue Magic Council cloak, with the hood up, large thin lips and tan skin, black hair and huge sideburns that almost hit his lips, and on his chin are small chin hairs.

“Even with the defeat of the dark guild Eisenwald and their disbandment the problem at hand has of yet to be solved.” 

Org spoke up again, holding a glass case with the Lullaby flute sealed up. "It is simply intolerable to allow anyone to embezzle Zeref’s Magic!"

“But how could they have gotten their hands on such a dangerous artifact in the first place?” Another council member asked.

"We might have to call management to take responsibility.” Michello said while he stood by Leiji and Belno.

“Were it not for Fairy Tail the damage would have been immeasurable. Buildings can always be rebuilt and land reconstructed, but the lives of so many wise mage masters is not so easily replaced.” Seigrain spoke up. "It appears they've saved our hides this time."

"A five man squad proved capable of defeating an entire guild." Ultear smiled her sleeve hand to her chin. "When the right individuals are brought together under the right leader the impossible can become possible.”

“While the situation would have eventually been brought under control, there is not a doubt on my mind lives would have been lost.” Seigrain added calmly. "Some of us here certainly would have been fired.”

"That's nonsense! Are you bringing up the matter of responsibility here!?”

“We are aware this is far from the first time cultist or followers of Zeref have attempted to resurrect one of his demons. His followers are ever growing in number and next time we will not be so lucky.” Seigrain noted.

“Which is why I propose we accept guild master Uzumaki’s proposal.” Ultear proposed as several of the council members were outraged.

"Nonsense!" Org challenged looking at the calm expression on Ultear's face. "The likes of Fairy Tail aren’t known for their discretion.”

“You think of Fairy Tail of old, but the past few years has showed us the influence Uzumaki Naruto has had. While Marakov-dono is both a great mage and has shown himself to be a father to his subordinates; the fourth master is something different altogether. He has been able to curve the guilds more destructive tendencies and channel it into something more positive. I would think you all would be ecstatic at his offer to have Fairy Tail work alongside the council in exterminating the dark guilds.”

Belno, who had been quiet until now spoke up. “Unless the rest of you have a better alternative I suggest we at least consider this plan. If we don’t handle things now we might find ourselves dealing with a dozen more demons just like Lullaby.”

Seigrain kept smiling before offering his suggestion, "In that case lets invite him here and see if we can come to an understanding of sorts.”

 

Lucy was sitting by her table facing the window while she was writing a letter to someone. Quill in hand, she wrote down the events of the Lullaby incident and her involvement with the others.

 

Eisenwald's attempted attack on the guild masters using the Lullaby instantly became a major news story that swept across the country. Even now it's hard to believe I was at the center of such a big incident, but my daily life is still the same as usual. Sometimes I feel scared when I think about it all, though. As it turns out, Kageyama and most of the Eisenwald members were caught. It was definitely a surprise that Kageyama turned himself in willingly. Everyone’s words must have gotten through to him. What’s scary is that Erigor managed to slip away? Well even if he does decide to try and get revenge there’s so many strong mages here he wouldn’t stand a chance. I still haven’t had a chance to talk with Minerva yet. I thought she hated me yet she saved my life. It seemed like she could care less about me, but she went out of the way to put herself in harm’s way to save my life. She’s such a mystery. I guess that what makes this guild so interesting you never know what to expect out of its members. This is a great guild! So don't worry, Mom! I'm doing fine. 

"Guess I'll go shopping today." she decided getting off her chair to stretch her arms into the sky. "Thrilling adventures are nice and all, but being home sure is relaxing!"

 

"Huh? You don’t look like someone who can pile drive a gorilla through a mansion!” An unfamiliar woman’s voice spoke from behind her.

She turned around and was shocked to find a woman she didn’t recognize on one of her loveseats with a smile and a cheerful wave. 

The person was a young woman with long, straight green hair that reaches down to her lower back, and a set of long bangs framing her face. She had brownish purple eyes, large breasts, and was wearing red lipstick. Her attire consisted of a Western-style hat on her head, a light, polka-dotted neck scarf, and a pair of reddish brown boots with a short, strapless one-piece dress decorated by plain blue color spiraling motifs with darker, white striped edges. This was Bisca.

“I’m Mulan Bisca nice to meet you.” Bisca smiled cheerfully.

After convincing Lucy she was not a crazy burglar Bisca informed the blond the reason for her visit. 

“Does he do this often?” Lucy asked. After the explanation the two of them had left Lucy’s room to go where everyone had gathered for the meeting.

“Usually gatherings out of the blue like this mean an exhibition match. It appears the master might be planning to promote someone to a new rank. It could also be an announcement of another nature. “ Bisca explained as they made their way to the training grounds.

Naruto had seen to it a plot of land was purchased and a training ground was constructed in order to avoid damages to the guild and city. The atmosphere was rather tense with low whispers and chatter as the mages of the guild had gathered.

“When I call for you come down to the center!” Naruto had shouted out to the assembled mages. “Minerva!”

Minerva raised an eye in interest. She practically glided down the steps. What task could her Naruto-sama have for her?

“Erza!”

For a moment Erzaa hesitated out of surprise before regaining her composure and walking down to join Minerva down in the middle of the arena.

“Gray…and put your pants on.” He finished with a sigh, before shooting Ur a look. Why the hell couldn’t she have passed on her alcoholism to her pupil instead of this habit of stripping clothes? Ur merely shrugged her shoulders.

“Lisanna!” If not for the supportive urging of Elfman and Mirajane the animal take over mage wasn’t sure if she would have been able to keep to her feet.

“The heroes that took down Lullaby!” He announced as the rest of the guild members burst out into a quick cheer. When things quieted down Naruto continued speaking. “I’ve gone over your reports and I see now that it’s time to take the strength of our guild to the next level. That some of you need a push in the right direction. Others have grown and are now ready for their training they couldn’t handle in their youth and finally some of you are ready to move on to the next rank.” Grabbing his jacket Naruto tossed it to the side. “And that’s what I’m here to gauge, how strong the four of you are. Come at me with every ounce of power you have with the intent to win this fight. Be warned, I’ll be taking this seriously.”

The chatter practically exploded at this announcement. Naruto was going to fight? His former team mates and those he trained were the only ones who had gotten a glimpse of the blond’s capabilities in battle which meant this was going to be an interesting match.

Naruto’s proclamation of taking this seriously resulting in the others getting into their serious mindset as well.

Minerva’s hands crackled with magical energy as the expression in her eyes sharpened. All her moves would now carry lethal proficiency.

Erza immediately changed into one of her armors which appearance was reminiscent of a cheetah. The breast place in fact took the form of a very revealing, armored cheetah-patterned top, with some bare armor protruding from the upper part of it, in correspondence to Erza's breasts, and some fur lining the lower edges. There was no waistguard, with the armor instead sporting a pair of revealing black shorts, with a belt holding a cloth hanging over Erza's left leg attached to them; the arms were covered by dark armbands reaching up just below Erza's shoulders, with Erza's left arm being protected by cheetah-patterned armor, consisting of a single pauldron and a wide arm guard. Her legs are covered in similar stockings reaching up to her thighs, with armored, asymmetric high-heeled boots over them: yet again, the left leg is the more armored one, with the boot reaching up to the knee, which is protected by a cheetah-patterned knee guard; the right leg, on the other hand, is covered by a boot only reaching up to part of Erza's calf with a large collar around Erza's neck and by a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, both made of bushy fur, plus a pair of large cheetah’s ears adorning both sides of Erza’s head.

The air around Gray became frosty as his breath became visible. Using his power he formed an ice Glaive of intricate designs. Hues of blue from the deepest ocean to the clearest sky blended together to make this beautiful blade whose handle was as white as snow while the blade part was reminiscent of a light sapphire. 

Lisanna brought both hands up and steadied her gaze on Naruto. Now was the time to use what he thought her to full effect. Back and forth she began shuffling her feet being careful not to fall into a random, each step slightly changing the tempo or the spot her feet would land.

Now looked between the four mages and smiled. Now this was going to be fun.


	11. Might of Four!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto tests the might of four of his members.

Fairy Tail Reborn

0

Naruto x ?

0

Story Start

0

With her flight armor equipped Erza's speed would nearly match his meaning he would have to pay close attention to her movements.

She was the first to close the distance between them, her weapons a pair of shortswords with elaborate handguards similar to a rapier's, shaped like rose's thorns. The edge of the blades nearly shaving his hairs as he maneuvered to the side to avoid her strikes. Masterfully she landed on her left leg and spun, her right heading sliding across the ground as she rooted herself in place before she continued the attack. A senbon grazed by his nose drawing his attention to Minerva. The battle kimono she wore had been modified with sleeves that would allow for hidden projectiles that she would use to increase the effectiveness of her territory use.

A simultaneous assault which would have been more effective if it he had not relied on overpowering his enemies through series numbers in his youth. Being on both sides gave him perspective on how to fight against such a strategy.

As they made their strikes he countered them. Extending his right leg back and a sweep he had knocked Lisanna off her feet breaking her balance. With his right hand he grabbed the edge of the Glaive and yanked it forward breaking the foot hold Gray had and sending him air born. Throwing his left fist back his knuckles nailed Minerva in the ribs and using his left foot the sole of his shoe blocked Erza's strike.

Despite parrying all four attacks at once the team was far from deterred. At once they continued their attacks. Drawing out a kunai Naruto found himself blocking Erza's blade strikes while maneuvering and quickly shutting down attacks from the others while palm strikes or dodges.

Minutes passed and despite every attack they were throwing at him the blond didn't have a single scratch on him. "Come now, I thought you four were trained better than this." He taunted as the team found themselves a bit winded at the pace of this battle. "If the four of you can't make any progress, then I'll just have to put an end to this battle."

Suddenly Minerva and Gray shot forward with the intent of a full frontal assault. Naruto couldn't help but wonder what their plan was as taking him head on simply wasn't possible.

With a shout Gray brought the glaive for a downwards strike which had Naruto wondering just what he was trying to accomplish? Already in the midst of forming a Rasengan Naruto brought the Spiraling sphere upwards and blocked the blade, the force of the attack causing cracks to form in the weapon before it finally shattered. Despite his weapon being shattered Gray continued his attack by slamming his palms into the ground and creating a lance of ice that shot out of the ground to which Naruto jumped in the air to avoid.

"Now!" Minerva shouted as she was in the midst of territory.

Erza and Lisanna charged forward as well, the former grabbing onto the wrist of the latter. In an instant the two duos had changed place. Using the speed of the Flight Armor Erza jolted Lisanna forward who landed a clean strike across Naruto's face before he could react.

He found himself off balance when the ground he landed on was ice. Gray had kept busy but before he could respond he felt the effects of Ih Ragdo being cast on him to restrict his movements.

Erza dashed towards him before unleashing a Sonic Claw, hitting him with slashes from every direction, causing slashes through his clothing and drawing blood. Going in for the finishing attack Erza found herself turning a piece of log into firewood.

Putting some distance between him and the others a grin broke out on Naruto's face. "Good, for a second there I was worried you four weren't going to pull it together, now its my turn." He said as he began drew out a second kunai from the holster on his leg and went on the offensive.

His charge was interrupted when Gray created several fists of ice from the ground and launched them at Naruto. Coating his kunai in Wind chakra he broke the fists apart with a series of rapid slashes leaving dozens of ice chunks in the air. Behind him Minerva and Lisanna appeared with the latter using animal make to take on the Harpy form while grasping Minerva in her claws so they could stay airborne.

He didn't have long to contemplate this as Erza was flying in from below with her blades drawn. He managed to block both of their attacks, forcing Minerva and Lisanna back while landing a kick in Erza's midsection to send her flying back a bit.

The time he spent contending with them gave Gray enough time to use his Ice make to create an ascending path up towards the blond.

"Ice Make: Cold Excalibur!"

Seeing the large broadsword coming towards him he brought up both kunais, extending his arms in front of him to block the strike. Pushing himself back the area was blasted with the cold chill of the attacks after effects.

Using the dust release to hover in air Naruto found himself continued to be bombarded with attacks.

"It appears those brats of yours are giving you trouble. At this rate you might have to go all out."

"Their team work is effective, but I highly doubt I'll have to use Sage Mode let alone borrow your chakra."

After all he hadn't even pulled out Kage bunshin yet. Once he did that would be the real indicator.

Cries of applauds were heard from the battle onlookers as members of Fairy Tail commented about the display so far.

"Man I thought you would have to be as fast as Laxus to keep up with Naruto-dono, but they're really giving it to him." Jet commented.

"Lisanna has gotten really strong don't you think?" Levy asked one of the members.

"She's really putting good use of her Take Over. Being able to carry and maneuverer while carrying another person and without losing her speed has shown she's really trained her form's capabilities." Macao commented too.

"As always Erza-san and Minerva-san are fierce. Neither are letting up hammering Naruto-dono and Gray has been using his Ice quite effectively to give them field advantage." Wakaba interjected.

They watched as Minerva used her spells to hamper Naruto's movement while Gray used parts of the slope he created to pelt disks at the blond.

"If they keep hitting him with attacks like that won't they hurt him?" Lucy's naiveté sparked laughter from several members of the guild. "What? What's so funny?" she asked, feeling embarrassed by the response she got.

"Now that's no way to treat someone new who has a question." Despite the sweet and calm smile on Mira's face, panicked spread and the offenders profusely apologized. "Don't worry Lucy-san, the attacks they're throwing at Naruto-dono aren't strong enough to seriously injure him. Now watch closely and you'll see the kind of power it takes as a member of the strongest team."

The strongest team? Mirajane had mentioned that once, but she never elaborated on it. This sparked Lucy's interest.

They were ready. There was no doubt about it. Three Narutos popped into existence out of puffs of smoke alongside their creator. Those who knew Naruto's fighting ability knew it was not the vast armies of Kagebunshin he made that registered as the threat level. No it was always the few he created for a very specific plan of action.

Two of them sped forward towards the duo of Lisanna and Minerva. Being a formed based on agility and flight, not to mention having her only means of attack being used for Transport the only thing Lisanna could do was defend herself while Minerva fended off the attacking Narutos while the other shot towards Gray platform and with a well-timed attack caused fractures in the structure, the following explosion causing the top portion to shatter.

Without the ability to fly Gray found himself having to scale down the structure.

Meanwhile the battle with the original Naruto and Erza continued, but the latter was finding herself on the losing end. Even someone like Erza couldn't beat Naruto in a battle of stamina.

"Are you ready to admit defeat? There's no shame in giving up Erza-chan you've all done well so far."

"Giving up so easily would be against our virtues." She countered as Naruto reacted by flinging a projectile from his sleeve pocket. The second she realized the projectile was odd the moment Naruto had disappeared.

She tried to turn in time to block but the impact of his hit sent her crashing down towards the ground. Using the body flicker he went to the ground as well where the others had gathered. At best Naruto's clothes were tattered with his wounds already healing with the others sporting bruises and visible exhaustion.

"It's all or nothing. It's as I thought anything less than our strongest attacks will be useless.

"And if that fails?"

"Not like we can do anything else beyond that point."

"If we're going to go down might as well go down fighting."

All at once the four of them unleashed their full magical potential.

Even if only two of them had a noticeable enough physical change it was obvious that all four was pulling out the stops.

'The Armadura Fairy.' Naruto thought as he took notice of Erza's armor. It was a dual toned armor composed of a simple pink breastplate joined to the collar, sporting a heart centered between two wing-shaped decorations. The pauldrons were structured by two pink plates, faintly shaped like wings, with them intricately adorned by ornamental wings on the the pauldrons that envelop the arms with prominent feather-shaped decorations pointing backwards in correspondence to her wrists. The plates of the waist guard were attached to the breastplate, surrounded by a thin belt around Erza's waist, with a short pinkish white skirt underneath covering her upper thighs. There were further designs and motifs on the intricate armor from the upper edges of her greaves to her knee guards. To top off the armor was a large tiara with feather-shaped protrusions jutting out horizontally, and a large pinkish white cape. As always Erza's hair was styled to fit the armor, in a pair of braids that flow down from the back of her head.

In her hands she bore two one handed swords sporting intricately-designed metal blades edged with a dark shade of gray with large, pink decorated handguards reminiscing a pair of seraph wings and both center a spherical gray jewel.

Lisanna used her animal soul and took on a feline form. Her hair grew to her lower back, her nails sharpened into claws and her nose grew out slightly. On her body fur the same color as her hair grew until a thin layer of it covered her form. Her irises now took on the form of slits as her body continued to grow leaner, the muscles in her body becoming more defined. Finally the transformation finished with whiskers, a tail sprouting and a black choker. This was the Animal Soul Tiger.

The changes in Minerva and Gray were far more subtle. It wasn't so much as a physical change, but calm expressions that were focus and reminiscent of how the pace of battle would go.

With that the battle continued wild torrents of energy radiated from Erza's blades as wild torrents of energy reminiscent of green lightning was fired forth.

Naruto twisted around them as Lisanna and Gray approached. This time he charged forth and launched an attack at Lisanna seeing as she was the faster of the two only for them to prove a surprising maneuver. Gray fell back, "Ice Make: Encasement!" The ice make attack encased Lisanna's arm resulting in Naruto hissing in pain as he pulled his punch so he would have caused her serious harm.

Just as quick as the spell had been cast it had been shattered allowing Lisanna to hit him with a one slash across his torso before he quickly used a few rapid frog kata strikes to knock her off balance by striking her ankle and using a palm strike to send her flying back only for Erza to shot forward and catch her with a palm push to the back.

Now that he was on guard having seen the maneuver they switched gears with Minerva and Gray both using their techniques to try to slow Naruto down while Erza and Lisanna pressed the attack, now working together to try and keep him off balance.

"Wow, it really seems like they're giving him trouble." Lucy couldn't imagine what they could do from that point on.

"The four of them all have a strong drive with a strong sense of determination that makes them a good team. Minerva-chan is a tactical fighter who is using Telepathy magic to help guide their techniques. Gray is using his ice for defense and controlling the battle field. Not to mention Lisanna and Erza are the heavy hitters' witling down his defense. The only thing that truly prevents them from using their full capabilities is them not wanting to use lethal force against an ally. Hence why Erza hasn't made any fatal strikes towards his organ for why Naruto used his kunais as a defensive measure." Mirajane let out a soft hum. "…though it looks like the battle is about to end."

"Here goes!" Gray exclaimed, as he manifested a bow of ice in his hands. "Ice Arrow!" With that many White ice shaped like arrows were shot out of the bow and into the air.

"Ih Ragdo!" Minerva cast slowing Naruto's movements to hit the blond with enough of the arrows to leave him bruised.

With that Erza and Lisanna attacked, Lisanna bring out a blade as they attacked using a cross pattern attack as well using pure physical strength to knock the blond off his feet.

"What an astounding combination!" Everyone exclaimed in unison as the blond landed on his back from the conclusion of the attack. For the people on the side they were concerned that he wasn't moving.

"Be on guard, it's not over." Erza said as she readied her sword. The others readied themselves waiting for whatever Naruto was going to pull.

"To think…" He began to stir and began to get up. Naruto ripped off the tattered remains of his shirt. All of them were capable of keeping up with Hypersonic speed movements and proved themselves to be rather capable. They even managed to work together as a team, but there were still things that they were missing to making them an even stronger team. "…that the four of you would push me this far." He said as he brought his arms up in the air and had his palms facing each other and closed his eyes.

Erza's eyes widened as she realized what was going to happen. "DON'T LET HIM FINISH THAT MOVE!" She charged forward and fired a beam of magic as Naruto brought his hands together. In an instant he had disappeared in thin air. He appeared in front of the others.

For a moment they were stunned by the physical change in Naruto's eyes.

Sennin Mode.

But before they could call out and launch their attacks, a sound of a gong stopped them as even Naruto was confused by the sound. They each turn their heads to someone coming up to Naruto, speaking with a male voice, "That's enough. Everyone stay where you are."

He was a relatively short, frog-like creature with anthropomorphous traits, and his attire was clear he was from the Council. He was quite large. He had a round face, and many spots covering the upper part and the back of his head, as well as his cheeks. He wore a common uniform consisting of a wide-collared, dark blue jacket with red trimmings over a plain light blue shirt and a white robe reaching down to his feet, closed on the front by many laces. He had a small, elongated hat matching his jacket on top of his head, bearing a circular ornament seemingly made of metal on its front. He carried a brown bag with one strap over his shoulder.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Naruto calmly asked.

"I am an emissary from the Council." He explained.

Those who had been watching were talking among themselves in surprise wondering why an emissary from the council was there.

The messenger took out a piece of paper and began to read it aloud. "The council wishes to speak with Guild Master Uzumaki Naruto in regards of Fairy Tail's future."


End file.
